Secrets
by Ambrele
Summary: All Alex ever wanted to be was normal..... well thats down the drain now!
1. Chapter 1 Normal day

Chapter One

Chapter One Normal Day

Alex Rider wanted nothing more then to be normal. But yet he knew that would never happen, he has seen too much. More then a 14-year-old boy to see. He sullenly sat in his ninth year math class, trying in vain to pay attention. But his mind kept going back to Ash, his godfather. It had been three weeks since his time with the ASIS, and a week since his coming back to school.

He remembered his first day back to school, with a grimace. It had been nearly three months since he was last there. He had been there since Scorpia shot him. He had walked into the school receiving weird looks from his classmates. And of course the gossip and the whispers about him. _If only the knew._ He thought sullenly. Tom had told him the rumors, some he being a druggy, that he was going in and out of jail or rehab, or he being in a gang. His 'sicknesses' had be come something of talk lately.

He slowly walked down the halls, stopping in front of his locker. "12-15-49" He whirled around.

"TOM!" He said happily, "12-15-49? Right?" He next said, and Tom eagerly nodded his head.

"Good to see you mate!"

"Tom! I say you yesterday! Or what? You have a bad memory? Well you're math grades show that!" He added and Tom gave him a playful shove.

"Yah! Like you are no better Al!" Alex raised his eyebrows, at his best mate. Tom grinned and so did Alex. Quickly opening his locker and pulling out his science note book. "Ready Al?"

"Lets go! For once I'm ready for Mrs. Walders pop quiz Mondays!" He added with a sly grin. Carefully walking through the hall, getting even more strange looks. "Take a picture, it last longer." He said to a group of girls in his year, who where whispering and pointing at him. They where slightly taken aback at his words.

*********††††††††††*************

"Welcome back, Mr. Rider." Mrs. Walders spoke as he entered the classroom; he detected a slight hint of venom in her voice. He nodded with a small smile, she then nodded, and he took his seat towards the back next to Tom.

"Already in trouble with the teachers Al? If so that's a new record even for me!"

"Shut it Tom! No one can beat you're record!"

"Okay class lets begin today with a pop quiz!" Groans filled the air.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lunch began, with whispers, again. He sat down at an empty table, people looked at him funny. Tom sat down next to him. Earning a few stares, that said what the hell are you doing! He rolled his eyes at them.

Looking about it know, it was just a normal day.

***********∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫********************************

The ring of the end bell made his head snap and scan the room for an attack. Nothing. God how much he hated Blunt! Now even the bell made him feel jumpy! He gave a sigh and grabbed his books, then slowly heading into the crowded hallway, wishing that Tom, his only friend, wasn't sick.

Glumly he walked down the hall stopping in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice coming behind him. "Yah Vermont was great! Some of the best snow boarding I did in a while! Though I still have a little jet lag!" It was Will Wilkford, the popular, and Alex's past tormentor. He tried to go un-noticed but a hand grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. "Well well! If it isn't sickly Alex! What was it this time? To much pot?" He sneered in his face. Wilkford was a handsome boy, with brown hair and eyes with an athletic body. Though the poll that went through the girls, all said they thought Alex was hotter then Wilkford.

"Leave me a lone Wilkford." He mumbled, his eyes beginning to flash dangerously. By this a tight circle of curious students formed around them, hoping to catch the action.

"No I'm not Rider, or should I say Druggie? How about I re-arrange the pretty little face of you're?"

"You know that you wouldn't do that here." Alex said bluntly.

"Oh and why is that?"

" 'Cause is coming."

Sure enough the head master came around the corner. Seeing the group he walked over. "Break it up! Go home!" He snapped, and like ants everyone scurried away off to homeroom, the home. Wilkford shoved passed him, and Alex caught himself on the row of lockers. So maybe it wasn't an ordinary day.


	2. Chapter 2 IM

Chapter Two

Alex sat at his desk working on a report for English, he had to pick a novel of his choice read it and write a report on it. He picked a book called _Maximum Ride, The Angel Experiment_ By James Patterson, it was about a group of Mutants with wings on the run. He was hooked before the first chapter was over. He was know reading _Richard Hamond's on the edge, the story of an Adrenalin Junkie._ He liked Richard Hamond on _Top Gear_, so he decided to read his story. He slowly typed the last words on his Mac Book, saving it he listened to Jacks out of tune singing to some American boy band, _The Jonas Brothers_, he didn't really care for them, but the female population was either in love with one or two or three of the brothers, or the in love with Edward Cullen or Jacob Black from_ Twilight._ Or they loved all five, He slowly thought back to Jack's obsession with the guy Jacob black, and how he was going to be forced to watch the movie with her when it came out.

He looked out the window, small little snow flakes twirled through the air, in an icy dance. He shivered and closed the window, due to the fact that there where little snowdrifts coming into his room. For once he wished that he lived in the country, so that he could have snow days. He groaned, and sat back down at his desk, looking at the calender he realized that tomorrow, Monday, was his birthday. Then looking at the clock. It read six. He smiled and opened his computer, that smithers gave to him for Christmas a long with a few other things.

He came face to face with familier backround, of a Chinese pagoda over the water. Wishing he could be there. Two windows poped up.

_Tomthespy has just logged on._

_Americanchick has just logged on._

He then logged on_ Rid3r has just logged on._

_Tomthespy; Yo guys! What is up with you tonight?_

_Rid3r; You're not sick any more?_

_Tomthespy; Nope! Aren't you happy? ___

_Rid3r; of course I am!_

_Americanchick; Stop fighting boys! _

_Rid3r; Sorry Sab. Wait you changed you're name again????? What happened to spychick? It fit you perfectly! _

_Americanchick; Shut it Al!!!! I can change my name if I want to! And oh yah, happy early B-Day! 'cause tomorrow is Jan 13 right, wheel for you any way. Stupid time change!_

_Rid3r; You remamberd! 'cause Tom didn't!_

_Tomthespy; Did to!_

_Rid3r; Tom you have the attention span of a fly!_

_Americanchick; Guys what did I say about using my precious time, with guys, while you two are fighting? _

_Rid3r; Sorry_

_Tomthespy; Sorry, hey Al what are yah doing for you're special day? I hope Jack is making that cake she made last year!_

_Americanchick; Shut it Tom! I didn't have breakfast yet!_

_Rid3r; Yes I think….. not sure what she is doing! I think she is planning something. What do you think Tom?_

_Tomthespy; ___

_Americanchick; Could you mail me some of that cake, and like fast! My stomach is about to eat it's self!_

_Rid3r; TELL ME TOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS HAPPENING NOW TELL ME!!!!!!!! BEFORE I GE ONE OF MY 'TOYS' AND MAKE YOU!!!!!!!_

_Americanchick; I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo hungry! BYE!!! () ()_

_ (0.0)_

_ (,,_ ,,)_

_Americanchick has sighned out._

_Tomthespy; BYE AL!_

_Rid3r; Tom don't you leave till you tell what Jack is planning!_

_Tomthespy has logged out._

He was so going to kill Tom tomorrow, well maybe torture him for answers. But what the hell where they planning? He was going to find out.

Well there you have it chapter two! Don't worry there will be action in a few chapters. And thank you for you're tips! Any one want to beta? I know some of you want to judging by you're comments! And I wont post till I get five comments, so R+R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The sound of his alarm brought him Jerking up. Dizzy he slowly stood. Quickly Alex stood and rubbing his arms due to the fact the heat wasn't on yet, and got dressed. His uniform was dull grey and blue, he and like every other student hated them. Then looking at his clock he saw that he still had and hour and a half, so he trotted down the steps with his eyes closed.

With his eyes still closed he walked into the kitchen. "Morning Al!" Jack said happily. He popped his eyes open and looked at her and her large cup of coffee, then back at her with raised eyebrows. "What? I was up early doing well, it's a surprise! And happy birth day!"

"What is going on? Please tell me Jack! Tom and Sab won't tell me! I know that you are planning something!" He sounded like a hyper active Jack on three cups of coffee.

"Nope! Won't tell yah!" She said and headed over the coffee pot, but Alex grabbed it and dumped the rest of the contents in the sink. Jack pouted, and Alex burst out laughing at her face, she to began to laugh.

†††

Alex slowly and happily peddled to brookland. The crisp air always made him happy, and today was no exception. He slowly pulled up to the shed and locked his bike up, then walked up the path to homeroom.

"Hey Al!" Tom called with a wolfish grin on his face. "Happy birth day!" Alex grinned at him back.

"Tell me Tom what are you planning?"

"Hey you're the spy you tell me!"

"Tell me!" They entered their homeroom.

"NO AL!"

TELL ME!"

"Be quiet back there!" Called their homeroom teacher who was also there Spanish teacher.

"Sorry!" They both called up. grunted and nodded. "At; least tell me what you got me!"

"What I got you was the gift of not having math today!" With that the bell rang and before Alex could move Tom was out the door. He sighed and stood up and left for science with the ever so spastic teacher .

"Morning Alex!" said to him, she was a rather plump woman in her early forties late thirties with curly red hair.

"Good morning!"

"Hope you didn't forget about the quiz! She called and he groaned and took his seat at his lab table that he shared with a girl named Amanda Caleb and Megan.

"Ow Caleb! Stop pocking me with you're pencil!"

"Well give me back my pencil Amanda!"

"You're holding it!"

"Oh." He poked her again. "EMO!" He called. Amanda rubbed her arm with a wince and shot a glare at her lab partner. Megan rolled her eyes. Alex just watched in silence with a small grin on his face, he liked watching his table be themselves, just normal teenagers. Something he wanted the most.

His neck prickled he turned and saw Hunter the fifth person at there table sit down. "You're late!" Amanda called her blond hair falling over her grey eyes. "Normally it's me or Caleb who is late!"

"So?" He grinned at her, his red hair falling over his face. His eyes grew wide. Caleb laughed at the site; he ran his hand threw his fair hair. Megan chuckled and her brown hair fell over her face.

The test was passed out, and the class fell silent. It was pretty easy, and managed to add her strange sense of humor to it by adding,_ Even Chuck Norris knows this!_ Or _Even Brian Scari knows this one!_ Science ended soon after.

Next came Orchestra. That year every one had to take up an instrument. He was forced to play the violin. Though he soon was fond of it. It was a way that he could loose himself, just forget his worries and let the music sweep it away liking a rushing torrent of water. He also liked the teacher. Mr. Moran, he was funny and young and picked out awesome music. He slowly rosined his bow and took out a sheet of music.

HE didn't see Tom at homeroom that day so he walked home alone. With a sigh he wondered what jack had planned for him. He opened the door, to find the lights off. "Jack?" He called, a little worried. That was then the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" The shouts startled him. "Happy Birth Day Alex!" He grinned for their stood Jack, Tom, and to his great surprise.

"Sabina!"

"Hello Al! Fooled yah didn't I?" He grinned. The house was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was even a smell of something baking.

"It isn't much…" Jack began.

"It's perfect thanks Jack!" He hugged her. "SO what is on the list of things to do tonight?" He asked.

"Movies!" Tom grinned and nodded to the large pile of movies.

"CAKE!" Sabina said happily.

"Don't forget the presents!" Jack added and gestured to a small pile of presents. "So what movie do you want to watch first?" He grinned and picked up Iron Man.

A few hours later came dinner, of chicken curry, that Sabina had help make. Then came desert. Jack pulled out a rather large three tier chocolate cake. "Dig in!" She said.

"Hey Al!" Tom said next to him.

"Hmm?" He said and turned only to receive a face full of cake.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY!"

"Why you little!" He shoved some cake into Tom's face. Sabina laughed, and threw a piece of cake at Alex then at Tom. Jack feeling left out threw a piece of cake at Alex. Then Tom and Alex ganged up on Sabina and pelted her with cake. Sabina and Jack ganged up on the boys, and soon it was an all out cake war. Finally when all of the cake was gone and they each received a coating of chocolate cake they stopped.

"Clean this up!" Jack said grabbing napkins and rubbing cake off her face.

"OW!" Alex yelped and grabbed his knee and fell. "Oh! Jack I'm sorry! I have a cramp in my leg! I can not stand!" Tom caught on.

"I'm sorry but I have to help my poor old injured friend."

"So do I!" Sabina added.

Jack placed her cake-covered hands on her pants. "No presents till we all clean this up!" Alex jumped up.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!!!! I can walk!" Alex shouted and began to dance, then grabbed a mop, Sabina and Tom followed him. Jack grinned and helped them. Soon an hour later they sat on the floor of the living room. The kitchen was clean, though they still had a layer of cake on them.

"Here Al." Tom threw him a present, that read to Alex, from you're amazing friend. He opened it and found his self face to face with a watch. "I find that every spy needs a good fancy old watch!"

"Thanks Tom!" Tom grinned at him. He was then handed a box from Sabina, inside was a fifty-dollar I-Tunes gift card, and an ear stud. "Thanks Sab!" She grinned at him. From jack he an I-phone, with a note that read keep in touch. There was a stun dart pen, corroding zit cream, and exploding erasers from Smithers. Even a letter from Ben and the rest of k-unit. "Wow thanks…." He trailed off when he heard the doorbell.

"That would be my parents. Have a happy B-Day Al! See you on IM!"

"Bye Sab! Thanks!" She smiled and left.

I better go to mate. See you tomorrow Al!"

"Bye Tom!" He grinned and watched his friends leave. Then he turned to Jack. "Thank you!"

WOW!!! Longest chapter! Corny I know! The action will probably come in next chapter. And , , are my real teachers. And that was my real science table!


	4. It just keeps on getting worse

Chapter Four;

On January 15 two days after Alex's birthday he woke with a start. IT was a dream he had been having for the past two nights.

_A silver scorpion flashing in the lightning of the storm of a dark sea. Coming closer and closer, then he was falling into the inky blackness of the stormy ocean water and into oblivion…_

It was some kind warning, he just knew it. He looked over at his clock on the bad side table. The neon blue numbers letters read 7:15 am. He shot up. _SHIT! I'm running late!_ He thought. Pulling on his uniform and grabbing his backpack he sprinted down the stairs. "Good morning Alex!" Jack called from the stove.

"Morning Jack!" He ran over grabbed a muffin.

"Hey!" She smiled at him, but he was gone, she sighed and shook her head with a small smile. Alex stuffed the rest of the muffin in his face and grabbed his bike. It was know 7:23, school started in less then twenty minuets, and it was a fifteen-minute ride, three to find a spot to put his bike and run to his Form Room (1). So far the day wasn't going good.

He finally mad it to school with two minuets to spare. He sighed and locked his bike and dashed through the halls like a mad man. He burst in to his form room, just as the bell rang. "You cut that close Rider." Sr. Demerest (2) said with a thin smile. Alex grunted and made his way to his seat.

He slowly made his way to history with Mrs. Walders, the pop quiz addict. "Good morning class!" She scanned the class; her brown eyes landed on Alex and went cold. "Still here Alex? Are you planning on staying the whole week this time?" The venom in her voice was obvious.

"Yes ma' am." He sighed. Mrs. Walders nodded and began the class. With another sigh he slumped down in his seat. Tom gave him a small rather sad smile. Soon the bell rang, and Alex practically ran out the room, to his maths teacher. But not with out running into Wilkford and his gang.

"Well if it isn't sickly Alex!" He sneered into is face. Alex let his face go into a mask that was devode of all emotions.

"Move." He said his voice was low controlled, something rater fright full in a boy his age. Wilkford was taken aback for a second, till he saw the watch that Tom had given him, and the ear stud that Sabina gave him.

"What did you do? Rob a bank?" He stepped forward, and Alex stepped back. "I asked you a question rider know answer me!" Alex remained silent, Wilkford took another step then another and another till Alex was backed up against the wall.

It was at that time that Alex spoke. "It was my birthday the other day, Tom gave me the watch, and my friend Sab gave me the ear stud." Alex saw a flicker of emotion from one of the boys behind Wilkford. Jed was his name, one of Alex's old friends. He probably remembered Alex's birthday.

"He's right Will. It was just his birthday the other day." Jed cast a small smile at Alex.

Will stood aside but whispered, "I still don't believe you Rider. You're hiding something! And I will get to the bottom of it." Alex gave a quick nod to Jed, who returned it with a small smile.

Alex continued his way down the hall to maths with crazy Demac. Who last year left to the funny farm after screaming and nearly scaring her form room students half to death. (3) He made his way to his table with Dan Mike and Jade, who just ignored him. Class started and Alex lost himself in the lesson.

A note fell to his desk from Tim who sat behind him. It read _I saw the way you looked at Amanda, stay away from her, she's mine._ He didn't know Amanda was dating, in fact she wasn't. She did have a few followers, mostly the quite band or readers, in all the out casts. Though from Tim's letter, who was very popular and had many fan girls after him, that it was more then out casts that had their eye on her. He sighed; He wasn't having a good day at all.

Finally the bell rang. He stood, Tim shoved past him. He slowly walked to lunch, which he just sat and stared at his food the whole time. Tom knowing his friend's mood didn't say any thing. Knowing he was deep in thought.

Soon it was time for science. Alex hoped that his table would cheer him up. But they didn't. Instead Caleb was reading a book, Amanda was writing in a notebook, Megan was enjoying the silence, and hunter was daydreaming. It was then Mrs. Wolke stepped in. "Stand up! We have an assembly during this block (4)." With idle chatter the class stood up, and lined up at the door.

Alex stood behind Amanda in the line. "Hey." He said to her. She turned to him, he flinched her face was devode of all emotion.

"Hey." Returned, she studied his face, she gave him a small smile, though her eyes where sad. "Sorry, did my face and voice go emotionless? That happens a lot, scares the shit out of my friends!" She smiled at him.

"Yah that sometimes happens to me to." He said with a small grin. She scanned his body up and down.

"Nice watch! Rolex?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Yup! Tom gave it to me for my birthday the other day!"

"That's nice of him," Her face dropped, "Today's my birthday. But everyone forgot it again." _That's why she seems sad_ He thought.

"Happy birthday Amanda!"

"Thanks! But please my friends call me Manda." Alex's heart twinge, maybe he was making a new friend. It totally seemed that Manda had a gift of being able to get the outcasts to like her.

"Well happy birthday Manda!" She smiled at him, and they continued to the assembly. They sat next to each other, with to his dismay Wilkford and Tim sat next to him, who where in his science class to. Tim glared at him for sitting with Manda and Wilkford was just plain pissed at him for just existing. He sighed and turned his attention to Mr. Brey.

"Today we have a man coming to talk to us about what he does, please be respectful. Dr." He said the turned and nodded to the man in the shadows.

"Shit!" Alex said quietly, Manda gave him an odd glance, but Alex wasn't looking, his attention was focused on the man, who was in fact Dr. Three from SCORPIA.

"Hello…"

TBC

***

Ha-ha! Cliffy! I'm soooooooo evil! Thanks guys for you're reviews! And as soon as I'm done with this story I'll re-write it, and do more editing!

For some strange reason my computer deleted my teacher's names! (Thus causing some causing a few errors in grammar.)

Sorry I'm not English I'm American, if I do something wrong then tell me! (And woops this is out of order, just switch one and two around)

Demac is a real teacher who I have, who is know teaching quint math, (meaning I have two math classes shudder) My friend had her for homeroom last year, and she went crazy! So she had to leave in the middle of the year. So our principle had to teach them…

We call periods block here, so um correct me if it is something different!

Also thanks XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX for you're reviews!

Jusmine for you're tips in spelling.

True Colors; I play the violin, so I just had to make Alex do it! I couldn't help myself! It's pretty easy! You just need to get the hang of it!

NuclearXsquid There will be no more mentions of Twilight!

Dandy9 Thanks for the review and sorry for the spelling! Al is just a given nickname, in case I get sick of writing Alex all the time!

Aiimee thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Ebbagull A beta hmmmmm…….

. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Thank you! For all of you're reviews! If you have a fiction press account be sure to look for me under Adventure! I go by the same name! Tootles! Know click the purple button and review!


	5. Gives you Hell

Chapter 5

"hello students." Dr. Three sneered, then the next thing Alex say was a gun pointing at Mr. Brey and armed men dressed in back with guns poured in. Gasps and screams filled the air. "My name is Dr. Three, and I represent the terrorist organization known as SCORPIA." He continued, there where more gasps and screams. _Yup know would be a good time._ Alex thought. He ran his tongue over the brace in his mouth and found the tiny switch and flicked it to the other side. Smithers had given the brace that would send a distress signaled to Blunt and one to him, and a few other things. (Not all with Blunt knowing like said birthday gifts)

FLASH BACK (AN Sorry guys!)

_Alex sat across from a rather large man with a goofy face wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Alex my boy! How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while!" His grin widened and Alex couldn't help but give a small grin back._

"_I am fine Mr. Smithers, how are you?" He asked with a small smile that began to creep to his eyes making them seem younger, more carefree._

"_I am fine Alex. Know the reason why I called you was I know you are done with us."_ Until Blunt needs me_ Alex thought grimly. "But there are still people after you."_ No duh. "_So I will give you a few things, some Blunt ordered some he doesn't know about." Smithers grin grew even more, and certain slyness came into his eyes. "So I made you these." He pulled out a tray with a weird assortment of doo dads (1) on it. "This is what Blunt told me to give you. The brace you know what to do, just flick the switch with you're tongue." He handed Alex a murky clear brace, he nodded and put it in place. He then took out a book labeled Remote Control by Andy Mc Nab (2) "Inside is a stun dart, like the Harry potter book." He handed it to him. Know last but not least." He looked around to make sure the room was empty, then handed him a box under the table with a post it note that said open when at home. He then handed him a small spray bottle. "Pepper spray."_

_When he finally got home he discovered a gun (3) with two magazines a manual a holster and another post it that said COMMON SENSE!_

_***_

Alex shifted his wait. He felt a slight tickle at his arm; he turned and says Amanda leaning closer to him, so that her hair brushed up against his arm. He gave her a small smile and his eyes softened. She felt his stare for she turned to look at him with wide eyes. He gave her a small smile. Dr. Three spoke again. "We will leave when we find the person who we are looking for is found." He gave a rather small smile to Manda again. She seemed her to read his mind for her eyes went wide in horror.

Tim had watched Alex and Manda. The way she looked at him, and the way Alex did to. With clenched fist he watched as she leaned in closer when that man, Dr. Two or something spoke again. He wouldn't let Amanda fall for the drug dealer Alex. He made his mind and did something very stupid. He stood.

Alex and every one else on the student body stared at him in horror and shock. _What is that idiot doing? He's going to get us killed, or at least him self._ Alex thought, he was actually going to stand but it seemed Tim beat him to it. "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice stuttering, and his eyes had panic in them.

Dr. Three glared at him. "I thought I told you, you stupid boy." He swung the gun around and aimed it at him. "Thanks to that stupid question you just lost your life. But if the person I'm looking for stands up you can live." He looked around the hall. "1…2…3…" He took aim and fired, but Alex had already begun to move the moment he said two. The bullet whizzed by and into the wall.

Alex then stood, and faced his fate. Dr. Three smiled, Alex shivered at the smile. "Ah there you are, why don't you come up here?" The crowd was shocked, here was Alex Rider, the druggie the boy who just pulled a boy away from bullet, and was know standing up, it seemed he had a death wish.

Alex just stood there and shook his head. Three shook his head and motioned to a man who plucked Manda up and aimed a gun at her head. Alex mentally kicked himself for not bringing the gun that smithers gave him at home. He slowly made his way up to the stage. Mandas eyes bore holes in his back, they where full of panic and horror, and she was obviously trying to hone into her skills of deleting every emotion from her body.

Alex slowly climbed up, only to get shoved to the floor at Three's feet. He sprang up onto the balls of his feet. "Ahh. There you are Alex." He sneered.

"Go to hell."

"That wasn't very nice Alex, and you wouldn't want something to happen to you're lovely friend over here."

"Don't you dare touch her."

"I make no promises Alex." At that time Mr. Brey spoke up, his voice frail.

"What do you want with Alex?"

"To kill him of course." Shocked gasps and screams filled the air. At that moment Alex sprang into action. He sprang forward and tackled a guard, who was to surprise to react in time. He dropped unconscious. Then he sprang at the guards holding Manda. He grabbed Amanda out of the mans arm, she fell to the ground, her mouth in an O. He spun around and saw guards coming towards him. Three was enraged. He hefted the walking stick, the one with the silver scorpion on it like a sword. To Alex's great surprise it was a sword. (4) "Stand down he's mine."

With that he lashed out with the sword missing his head by inches, he gave a small yelp. Tree swung the sword, no way would he miss. The sword came down at his head, but changed directions at split second cutting deep into his arm. He gave a gasp of pain. He looked up to see Three kick Amanda in the stomach sending her sliding over the floor where she stopped ground and laid still. She must have messed up his aim. He then looked over the crowd of his class mates and teachers, who sat there in silence, some clinging to there friends, some sobbing, others where praying.

Three dropped his sword and kicked Alex off his feet. He again gasped in pain; for the kick hit him right on his bullet wound. He dropped to his back, and bit back a scream. Three placed his foot over his heart and pressed down. Pain shot through him, and the scream that welled inside of him came out as a pained yell. He glanced over to Amanda who was just stirring. He then thought of Jack, Tom, Sabina, and Amanda._ This was it. _ He thought.

Three brought out a pistol with a sliver scorpion on it. "I'm sure you all know Alex Rider." Gasps went through the crowd.

"How does he know Rider?"

"Bad drug deal."

"I am soooo dead."

"This can not be happening!"

"Oh god not Manda."

"Where are the police? These kids text in my class every day, but yet there not smart enough to call the police?"

"Then you must all know why he disappears weeks at a time, coming back with bruises?" He scanned the crowd._ No please no._ Alex thought. He looked away from the school, and saw a gun and tried to reach it. His hand just missed it he kept going. "Now now Alex known of that know." Three sneered, and viciously stomped down on his arm. Alex felt the bone in his wrist crack. He yelled, and his eyes teared. Manda was staring in horror her arm was draped over her side, which was bleeding

"Do you want to know the truth of Alex Rider?" The safety clicked off.

"Please no…" He was ignored.

"Alex." Amanda whispered terror was in her smooth placid face, getting paler and paler. Her arm was draped across her injured side. The sleeve of her white shirt was stained scarlet.

Three lifted his foot. Alex propped himself on his good arm and moved back a little. His eyes where trained on the gun aimed at his chest. "This boy." He spat out. Alex closed his eyes. "This boy is in fact a spy!" The crowd was silent, at loss of words. "A murderer, no better then Scorpia. His father the traitor and uncle to. Their legacy ends here!" Three's eyes where wild. "Good by Alex Rider." He fired the gun, hitting its mark dead on. Alex body was flung back where he hit the ground, his eyes still closed, and laying still.

---

Ha ha! I am they most evil person in the history of AR Fan Fiction!

1) i love the word do dads....

2) my favorite author!

3) i know squat about guns...

4) a sword.......yah.........

r and r know my little fish! and don't kill me in your sleep!

Also thanks to my awsome beta **sheluby94dreamer!** Who this Chapter is dedicated to! Also thank you.....

**BookWyrmObsessee** Thanks! I like to know that some one likes my writing stlye! coughemcough (My bf)

**Talking-and-walking-thesaurous **Thanks! I don't like cliffies! Even my own!

**HawkEye DownUnder **Down with cliff hangers!!!!!

**The Feral Candy Cane** The doctor of three-ness.....hmmmm...I like it! Also this is totaly random but..... I LUZ your name! Any what's it.... Thanks! XD

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX **Yup he is in very deep doggy doo! (Sorry friend (Jess) Dared me to mention that word in one of my chapters!) Any way thanks!

**dandy9 **I'm glad the story is getting interesting!

**xkidscanflyx **WOW!!!!! Brill! You have just added a new word in my dictionary! It's right next to beeeeeeerilencenta! (Inside joke) Also thanks for your corrections! I have a question..... a very random one........ Fang or Iggy?

**ForbiddenFruit420 **Yes I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Bad evil malo malvagita Übel Mal kwaad kako........

**klutzyQT **don't we all..... don't we all....

**aiimee **This my gift to you.....

**Bookworm rider** thanks sooooooo much for all of your reviews!!!!!!!!!!! And all is fair in writing and war.....

Also 1914 people have read this story and only twenty seven have reviewed? Come on people!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think! Write something random down! Tell me your life story! Give me ideas! Even FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way!!!!!!!!!! Until I get at least five more reviews, I WONT up date!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH!!! Today in science I brought my smencils to school. (There smelly color pencils, and boy do they smell good..........) So every one got high, even my teach! Wolke! While I was laughing evily! Any way the next chapter is already written and is being sent to my AWSOME!!!! Beta sheluby94dreamer! just as soon as I post! Also did eveyone have a good holiday? I got an I-touch! So every story that I had revied to in the past few days has been on that! YAHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so review now! Toodles!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- umm I'm pretty sure I'm a girl, and WOW! I was FIVE when 'I' wrote Storm breaker! Also ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm the law suite isn't going good, he is very nasty about this stuff, but there is always my birthday! Maybe if I ask nicely…. (Friend who hacked on, she means kidnapping him, tying him to a chair. And making him watch High school musical over and over again…)

Chapter six

Death is peaceful, it is quiet, and for Alex Rider it was pure bliss. Life on the other hand was harder. Alex opened his eyes. His body was racked in pain. From the broken wrist to the deep gash on his arm to finally the throbbing in his chest where the bullet hit.

Flash Back

_The morning like every morning he pulled on the bulletproof shirt that smithers had given him, then his school uniform over it._

He looked down and saw blood on his shirt the bullet must of broken a little skin. He turned his head. Nobody was looking a him, instead they where looking at two students with guns at there heads and three saying something. Amanda was pail and her face was in a grimace of pain, Tom was pail to with panic and terror on his face._ No_ He thought _not them!_ He looked around he was behind the curtain, then he saw it a gun two feet away.

He crawled forward ignoring the pan the wracked his body. "This is what happens when you are friends of the enemy!" Three shouted. Alex grabbed the gun, and slowling rolled onto his feet. He swayed, brought the gun up aimed and fired. The man behind Tom fell clutching his leg. His companion followed him down with a howl.

"Let them go three he sneered. The crowd went even more silent, if that was even possible. Three was shocked, for some reason, then his face twisted in a pained grimace.

"You are supposed to be dead!" He sounded like a child.

"Luck of the devil, remember?" Alex said with a slow grin. He raised the gun and pointed it at Threes head. "Know let them go!"

"Never." Three sneered and whipped his gun around and fired. Tom screamed in pain as the bullet was lodged in his leg. Alex yelled and shot Three in the shoulder. Then ignoring the pain in his arm and chest he leapted forward and tackled him. Alex shoved the gun into his neck. Three stared at him startled. Out of the corner of his eye he say a guard coming.

"Do any thing and he will die." His voice was cold with no emotion what so ever. It was a totally different Alex, one they never saw before. The guard stopped short, and at that moment the doors of the gym burst open and men stormed in. MI6 had arrived. A young man hurried up to him.

"Hey Ben."

"Alex!" He shouted in surprise. "Man you look like shit!"

"Thanks." Three gave a small gasp of pain. Ben looked at him and motioned for a man who took over Three. As soon as they transferred places and been could do any thing more he rushed over to Tom and Amanda. Tom had passed out and Amanda was gasping a small trickle of blood ran down her face. He knelt down beside her.

"Amanda." She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth moved but no words came out, her face went puzzled at that. She tried again and managed to croak. He gave a small smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Alex!" Ben came over beside him, but Alex Ignored him. "ALEX!" He sighed. "YO CUB! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Amanda managed to raise an eyebrow, and Alex looked at him.

"Sorry but two of my friends are badly hurt." Ben turned his attention to Tom and Amanda.

"Shit! Sorry bout that!" He rushed over to Tom. "Medic!" A young man around twenty two with close cropped brown hair with an M16 slung on his back rushed over with a black bag with a red cross on it. Ben then moved to Amanda.

"Umm can I?" He asked with a slight blush, she nodded. Ben lifted up part of her shirt to reveal a large nasty bruise with swollen broken bleeding skin, with a tiny white fragment of what looked like bone. Bens eyes widened in horror. "Shit kid! Why aren't you like crying?" She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. "Ah you're the strong silent type aye?" He placed his hand on the wound very gently. Manda yelped and slapped his hand. "AH!" Ben said and lifted his hand, which had small bleeding cuts from Mandas long sharp nails. Alex gave a small grin at that.

**

Alex waited silently with a grimace as a medic looked him over and set the bone in his wrist and put a brace on it. It was around an hour after the attack and the injured where in one of the large classrooms. The injured consisted of both soldiers and school kids. He looked over to a rather pail Amanda who was bickering with the paramedics about not needing to go to the hospital, even though she had two broken ribs. Tom was out of it; high on painkillers and acting like a drunken singing out of tune.

Amanda was finally loaded on to the gurney with a humph. "Al please save me!" He voice was hoarse. "At least stop them cause boy do I have to have a word with you!"

"Stop please." They stopped in front of him.

"First off, I think you are an ass hole, second you are crazy, third why didn't you tell me? Fourth you are crazy! Wait I said that already." She gave him a lopsided grin. "Next thank you for the most awesome birth day ever! Even if you almost killed me!"

"Best birth day you ca.."

"Shut up Al! Know come down here!" He leaned down; she pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Rider! Take me away boys!" She snapped and the rather flustered medics carted her away followed by a still out of it Tom, who was know his true feelings on Apple pie.

"Mr. Rider we should get you to the hospital."

"Yes, you are right." He nodded to the man and slowly stood up. The medic the same one who helped Tom during the shoot out led him to the back of an ambulance, where been stood with a cocky grin.

"Soooooooo who was that?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The perky blonde."

"Oh Amanda, what No! She is just my friend!" He felt the tips of his ears going red. Ben grinned at him.

"Sure you are."

"Really! We just became friends basically today!"

"Yah cause school shoot outs bring people together."

"Ha-ha Ben very funny."

"Man Al I thought with every one knowing about you, you would be about to kill someone!"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Hey no problem!"

"Mr. Rider we really must get going."

"Yes. Bye been!"

"No way Al I'm sticking with you on this one!" Alex gave a sigh and climbed up with been at his side. The drive was silent which Alex didn't mind. His bodies hurt, he was bloody, and was running a temperature. So frankly he didn't want to talk at all.

Alex rider sat in the one room he though he would never see again. Room nine. His doctor had insisted on keeping him here till his fever went away, which he actually didn't mind so much, for the fact that Amanda was in room ten and Tom was in room eight.

Jack had run into his room crying saying how it was all Blunts fault and something about suing… Ben had come in with his hand rapped in gauze from his run in with Amanda who was bickering with the nurse. Tom was like the living dead just lying there. He sighed and turned on the TV.

_With other news the attack at Brookland school has left four dead and thirteen injured. The dead included 16 Jessica parker, 18 Brent Phillips, 15 Ryan Chaplin, 16 Chance Sain, who where cot in the crossfire. The injured includes Emma song, bell Sims, Adam Crassuar, Amanda Evans, Tom Harris, Alex Rider, Haley wint, John bellen, Jed Davies, Eric stonchan, Samantha stint, Richard Hammond, Robert Essen. The reason of the attack is still un-clear. But it has bean leaked that it was a terrorist attack against the government._

So MI6 didn't leave him out. But questions would be asked if he wasn't. He sighed why was the news always-just soooooooo gloomy! He turned the TV and got back to his book, the third Maximum Ride book.

He was at the part where the flock split up and Fang was writing his blog about LA when he smelled heather. He looked up to see Diana the nurse he had before come. "Oh it's you!" Her face was surprised. "Can't keep out of trouble can you?"

"Nope!" He gave her a grin.

"Well here you go dear!" She handed him two white pills and a little glass of water. "Now off to room ten."

"Careful, she bites."

"I'll take that in mind" Sure enough he heard bickering and an evil laugh, and Diana storming past his door. Alex couldn't help it, he laughed till he couldn't breathe.

Well there you go! Pretty boring! Well I wasn't planning on making Amanda a main character but eh she grows on you… man the past three chappies have been fun to write! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Also Jessica Parker the one that was dead is an inside joke… And Amanda man she is going to annoy the hell out of blunt! Tehe. Yes know my pretty little eggs, I mean people review like your life depended on it! Also I have flying monkies and I know how to use them! (That is the sign in my school library says! :P)


	7. The Fear

Chapter 7 The Fear

**On January 19, four days after the attack:**

At the time Alex, Amanda, and Tom where sitting in Toms room. "So you're really a spy?" She asked with awe.

"I thought we went over this before…" He said with a grin. Then of course Tom had to ruin it. "What are going to tell the school?"

"Man Tom thanks for ruining the moment! I totally forgot about that!" Alex sighed and looked over his two friends. Tom was sitting in a chair his leg was swathed in plaster. The doctors had said that the bullet didn't hit the muscle or the bone, so it would heal quickly, just a little PT. Amanda had fading bruises on her face, and under her shirt her side was raped tightly. She had two broken ribs, one was just a crack, and would heel nicely, the other one pierced the skin, and would take longer to heel. Alex moved his wrist, the brace on his arm itched. "I don't know what I'm going to say." He paused when Diana walked in.

"Hello Alex, how are you?"

"I'm fine." He replied while searching the room for a pencil or another object that was similar in size.

"Hey D!" Amanda chirped happily.

"You," Diana said, her voice going higher and pained. Alex and Tom grinned, let's just say that Amanda few issues with the nurses and the doctors at the hospitable. Diana sighed and looked over at Tom and Alex. "Are you well?"

"Very well." Tom said in a half sarcastic voice.

"Good because you have some visitors." She smiled, and left the room.

"Who would visit us? The rents?" Asked Amanda with raised eyebrows. Alex also for the first time was able to detect a slight American accent.

"Who knows?! Could be any one." Alex shrugged and looked at the door as it opened. He then groaned as Blunt and Jones walked in. "What?" he snapped at them. "Here to ruin my life even more?" He raised an eyebrow and gave his famous glare at them. Jones shifted her weight, for in truth the look Alex gave her, well it scared her. Blunt just stood there ignoring the glare.

"You three are well?" He asked. Alex gave a small shudder; Amanda's face went blank while Tom was almost jumping out of his seat to meet the man that was in charge of MI6.

"Yes, we are well." Amanda snapped. Blunt ignored her, his attention resting on only Alex.

"Good, good. Then you will be leaving. I ask that you change." Mrs. Jones replied while handing them each a pile of clothes and shoes. She then hastily continued, "We will come to you when we leave which is in about half hour." She twirled around on her heels and walked out, followed by Blunt. Nobody spoke till the where gone.

"What a lovely couple!" Amanda stated, her voice dripping in sarcasm. With that she rose, rather gracefully with someone with two broken rib. She then departed.

"I feel sorry for you man." Tom said. Alex smiled and nodded, and walked out as well.

Thirty minutes on the dot Alex Tom and Amanda slowly made their way down stairs. Alex and Tom where both dressed in a jacket, shirt, pants, and tie. The Jacket was unbuttoned, the shirt un-tucked, and the tie crooked. Amanda was in a pin skirt, in black, un-tucked shirt, a jacket, her own which was bright red and lastly a bright bag that hung on her shoulder blade. They silently stepped into the ever so slow elevator, and into the lobby. Alex winced as he saw the place where Connor was killed. Blunt and Jones made

their way over to them, with a look of disapproval on their faces.

"Let's go." Blunt said and led them outside to a nice Mercedes. Alex couldn't name the type, but it had black, tinted windows, and it looked costly. Amanda slid in first, then Alex, and Tom bringing up the rear, and once he stepped in, laid his crutches across the seat. Blunt and Jones got in the front, which surprised him. He came to the conclusion the car was armored, and that they were getting an escort. Up front he heard the crinkle of a candy wrapper as Mrs. Jones put a peppermint into her mouth.

Alex sighed and sat back and eyed his two friends. Amanda was alert with a blank face, her eyes darting each way. Her breathing was so light that it couldn't be detected. He found that out when he went to check on her in the hospital. It scared him to see her so still he thought that something was wrong, until her eyes popped open, and greeted him warmly. _Perfect at stealth,_ he thought grimly. Tom two was looking out the window with a grim face. His body language showed that he was tense ready for action.

He realized that if the three of them went on a mission together they would be a perfect team. _Oh god! Did I just think that?_ He shuddered at the thought. Slowly he breathed in and out to calm his nerves. They finally stopped in front of Brookland. As they got out guards surrounded them. The doors to the theatre opened and Alex gave a sharp intake of breath. The entire school was there. He was about to face his hardest task; speaking to a bunch of kids…

Hey everyone!!!! Sorry for my long break! I've had to do a research paper on Global Warming. I have also been grounded!!!!!! Yuck.... Any way the fact that I got over 3,000 views! (Actually 3,966!) So like thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!! Any way time for the reviews

**Alvineju of Baron-** I have a life! *Eye twitches* (Or are you talking about a character?)

..- We all hate cliffhangers and of course I could never kill AL!!!!

FunFlirtyFlute- I would like to say sorry to my readers and to my beta for ignoring them on the gram-er but I'm trying! Any way I'm glad you like Amanda! She was never going to be a main character but now she is!!!

Wolfmonster- Sorry for the spelling and thanks!

BlackHeartz- I know what you mean! I read it off my I-Touch and it's a pain the review on it!

The Feral Candy Cane- Yes some people get all the good stuff *Sigh*

inkypinkyanna- OMG!!!! Thanks soooooooooooooooooooo much! By the way that's not me school library that's my home one! :P All so squeals for Midnight Sun!!!!!!!! Oh and Daniel X is coming out in June! And Maximum in March!!!! Any thanks so much for reading this and liking it!!!!

xkidscanflyx- Thanks! Isn't maximum Ride awesome!!!!!

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX- yah in the next chapter will be the sob of finally realizing that he couldn't save them all....

Lovelycullen24- There my flying monkies! Mine my all... my precious.... :D

Ugh the spell check isn't working!!!!!! so sorry for the few spelling problems down here...... any way there's a light button that says review so do it!!!!!! Do it now..... until next time!!!!!

~Amby! :D


	8. Supermassive Black Hole

Hola! Como estás mis amigos!!!! Okay sorry for the Spanish! Okay so I'm trying to up date more and more! And also the AR fandom has reached 1000 stories! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now onto the story! Though I warn you the beginning is very weird and it gets angsty later on!

¥†¥†

The auditorium was basically empty with a few guards and people milling about. Blunt and Jones slowly led the three of them up to the stage that held about twelve o r so chairs. Alex, Tom, and Amanda sat down slowly; Amanda then buttoned her jacket and fixed her hair. She turned and looked at Tom, and Alex, then elbowed them. Taking the hint, the two teens buttoned their jackets and patted down there hair. Alex looked at Amanda, just wanting to go and flick her off, but Amanda had this smug evil look on her face. With knowing that, he though against it.

So the three of them waited, and waited. Amanda kept fidgeting, Tom was tapping his good foot, and Alex was thinking. _This is just GREAT!_ He thought grimly._ Now I'll never be normal! Even though my life never was normal…_ He sighed. _I HATE MI6 for making my life miserable! Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Just then miniatures of Tom and James May (1) appeared on his shoulder. Why was it always Tom and James May on my arm? He pondered._

_Hey I thought you liked me! James said with a sniff._

_I do! You bring the logic in my life, while Tom brings the crazy! Alex sighed. Now help me!_

_Pushy pushy! Just like Jeromy and the hamster! Just then Jeromy Clarkson, and Richard Hammond appeared and slapped him upside the head then vanished with a puff of smoke. Okay you need balance in your life! And my god Tom is very silent tonight! Tom grunted._

_You sounded just like something out of Star Wars! _Alex snapped.So just for that, Alex picked up tiny James from his shoulder, and tossed him away.

"_But Luke I am your fartheeerrrrrrr…………" _He shouted while traveling through the air and then landing on one of the chairs in the front row. He looked around dazed, and then perished into thin air.

_Finally he's gone! Tom _shouted and began to do a happy jig._ Captain Slow is gone! He crowed. _Alex grinned and clapped his hands.With a puff of smoke a very dizzy Amanda appeared. _Uh oh here comes crazy! _Tom laughed. Amanda flipped him off._ Oh very mature! _Amanda sighed and pushed Tom off his shoulder.

_Amanda!!! _Alex said._ No pushing Tom off my shoulder! With _a clap Tom appeared, shaken and coughing, but unharmed._ Now any words of advice?_

_Well. _Amanda began in her clipped hybrid accent. _You should never give up!_

_Thanks that was wonderful advice! _Alex said rather sarcastically.

_Really Al, that was Tom. Never give up! Never doubt it! Without you the world would be destroyed!_

_That wouldn't be very good! _Amanda laughed._ Listen Al, you have us as your friends! So never let go! Remember! We will always be there for you! Now you better wake up…_

_Huh?_

Alex opened his eyes to see Tom shaking him. God did he have strange dreams! "Finally!" Amanda snorted. "We've been trying to wake up for like an hour dude!"

"Three minutes actually." Tom corrected, and received a punch in the arm from Manda. "Ouch!" He snapped and rubbed his bruised arm. "Any way here they come." Surprised, Alex looked up and saw that Tom was right. The seats around him where filled by teachers and students, with to his surprise the prime minister! The students and teachers where filling into the room. The expressions on his fellow school mates were mixed. Some were excited, or angry (That made him wince) while others looked sad, some even had one or two tears falling from their faces. Alex averted his eyes glumly.

Blunt and Jones stood over and went over to the microphone. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tulip Jones. I'm the deputy head of MI6, and this is Allen Blunt the head." Blunt nodded, and Alex clenched his hands at Blunt's bluntness. "We are her to debrief, and to remember those students and soldiers who gave their lives, and to honor the heroes of that tragic day." She turned to Blunt who began to speak.

"There were many brave people on that _tragic_ day. It was a rather poor amount of security on our part. For that I am dreadfully sorry. On that day ten fatalities, four students, all of which has received medals, and six soldiers." Alex clenched his hands tighter and closed his eyes. _God was Blunt an ass._ He opened his eyes again. "Now please welcome the prime minister!" The crowd clapped.

The prime minister stood up, and walked over to the podium where Blunt and Jones stepped back. "Thank you Mr. Blunt. It is a great tragedy what happened here. My feelings go out to all the friends and family who loved ones where killed or injured. The dead who died here where all but heroes! Like Brent Phillips who attacked a man who held his mate Emma Song who was held at gun point, his life was lost, but Emma's life was saved." Alex looked over the crowd and spotted Emma who was crying into a friends arm, her arm was in a sling.

"Then Ryan Chaplin and Chance Sain, who with the help of Sergant Mitchele John Bellen and Commander Archenson took out a subgroup of the terrorists. Sadly Commander Archenson, and John Bellen wher e the only to survive. Commander." A man with light red hair stepped up with somber eyes stepped up. "Commander we award you with this badge of courage." He handed a black velvet box to him. Archenson took it with a small smile and tears started to roll down his bruised face.

"Thank you" he said and shook the Prime Ministers hand. He walked off the stage.

"Then Jessica parker who was caught in the crossfire trying to help a child." Alex scanned the crowd more people where silent and somber. "But yet there are still more who must be thanked. Including Bell Sims and Adam Crassuar." The two teens walked up the stage to receive their medals, which they took sadly. "Haley Wint, and Eric Stonchan." They walked up. "Those four helped protect the children. Robert Essen and Tria Summers." Two teachers walked up. "Who held their ground." He shook hands with them.

"Then Commander Arllen, Seargent McGister." Two army men walked up. So the list went on, and on. "Tom Harris." Tom's head shot up straighter, shock was in the smaller boys face, as he walked up. Alex smiled at him, though Tom couldn't see it. He was given a box, shook the man's hand said well rather stuttered thank you and sat. "Amanda Evans." Amanda stood up slowly, not as surprised as Tom was. She received her award. "Lastly Agent Alex Rider will give us a few words." If it was possible for the room to go any more silent, well this one went beyond dead silent. Alex gulped and stood, totally off guard._ Remind me to kill Blunt and Jones later!_ He thought.

"Umm hi everyone." He began rather lamely. "Well I wish I was warned about this, but why should I be surprised? The crowd stared at him. He took a deep breath. "Well um I guess I should say; I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted to keep secrets from you. But when you're in my line of work you have to. I really wouldn't call this work though, but hell! Trust me you do not want to be a spy." He was rambling.

"Any way I guess I should blame my father and uncle. My father, John, was in the army then went into spying. He spied on SCORPIA, the very people who attacked us. He was murdered with my mum when a bomb was planted on their plane." His voice went cold. "So I grew up with my uncle, Ian, who trained me. He too was a spy, he was killed by an assassin, it wasn't a car crash. He was shot in his car after a mission. That was when I was recruited, right after he died to finish his mission. If I hadn't gone then those computers we were supposed to get would have released R-5 a virus, 90% of you most likely would be dead." He quickly scanned the crowd watching people's reactions. He noticed that everyone was giving him his or her full attention.

"Then the business with skoda, I busted him with a crane. That sent me on my second mission in France. There I uncovered a plot dealing with clones. I was found out and was almost dismantled. I escaped down the mountain on a Fu-" someone cleared there throat, he sighed. "A flippen ironing board, and ran into a train. Then I was sent to Cuba by the CIA to investigate general Sarov with two partners who were killed during the mission. The man was crazy! He thought I could take the place of his dead son, and set of the bombs in Murmask. I stopped him. But then he asked me one more time, 'do you want to be my son?' I said no, he sighed and took a gun to his head, and shot himself, right in front of me." He felt his eyes go cold and hard. The people in the crowd stared at him wide eyed shocked.

"Then in the south of France, with my friend Sabina. We were on the beach, when I saw him. Yassen Gregorvich, the man who killed my uncle. Later that day Sabina's dad was nearly killed. Yassen was sent to kill him. I went to MI6 but they didn't believe me at all. So I worked solo, and uncovered the Damian Cray was going to set off missiles to take out the drug trade. He found me out and then made me live through that game with the Aztecs." He saw people shiver, knowing the game he was talking about. "I had a car, I mean bike chase, through Amsterdam. Then while Sabina was visiting her dad she was kidnapped by Cray's men. He threatened me into bring a chip in exchange for her, but he tricked us.

"We were taken to Air Force One, where he was going to set off the missiles, he then shot Yassen. Let's just say that Cray jumped out of the plane. The last thing that Yassen said was that he knew my father, they were best friends. He didn't know that my dad was a double agent. Then he said. 'Go to SCORPIA, find your destiny, Venice." Then he died.

"So I went to Venice with Tom, who had no idea what was going on, till I told him. So I crashed a party, was nearly drowned, then SCORPIA took me in. Julia Rothman, the head, was well, friendly with my father. So she took me in and trained me as an assassin. I was told lies, and was sent to kill someone who I will not say, I failed it. I was taken back to MI6 who told me the truth. So I turned on SCORPIA. I soon found out that they were planning to kill every one of you, including myself. Well Rothman died by a hot air balloon. Which I must say was an honest accident; she was in the wrong place at the time.

"Well after being debriefed I was walking out of the HQ. You remember of the person be shot outside of a bank? That was me. Scorpia had this motto: SCORPIA never forgets, SCORPIA never forgives. I was shot three centimeters from my heart. Remember on the news the kidnapping at St. Dominics? That was me. I stopped them from taking my friend Paul." He took a much needed breath.

"To thank me, Paul's father invited me to go to the Carribbean with them. That was when I was kidnapped by the CIA, and was for ced to investigate Drevin. It turns out the space museum was just a giant missile that was going to fall on Washington DC. I was forced up into space, and had fight with this man named Kasper. I got out just in time.

"I then found myself floating in the ocean. I was picked up and was sent to Australia, to stay at the ASIS. They sent me on a mission. The only reason I did it was because it was with my god farther Ash. We were sent to Bangkok, to pose as refugees. MI6 got a hold of me and I got to meet Fox, who was one of the men I trained with at the SAS." He nodded toward Ben. "I was then attacked and thrown into a fitting ring. Next Ash and I were separated, I was in a box for two days on the way to Australia. That was when I uncovered that they were going to re-make the Coast with a bomb. I was caught by the men, aka Snakehead, and was going to have my eyes ripped out, then escape. Only to find out that Ash betrayed me in the end. Fox killed him. Then here I am.

"Listen everyone, don't get caught up in this. My life is gone. I… I was blackmailed into doing it, the adventure has become my own brand of heroism. If I could I would go back in time and stop this from happening. Thank you." He stepped away. Everyone was silent, then Amanda and Tom clapped, then everyone was clapping. They had a little help from Amanda though who glared at them. He sat down, and Tom tossed a black box in his lap, it was bigger than the rest. He closed his eyes, and then opened them. He flicked a piece of hair, which covered one tear that spilled out of his eye.

Some where he knew that his mom, dad, uncle, and even Yassen where looking over him.

They sat in car with Jack. Tom and Amanda on either side of him. "Go on open it!" Amanda said. Alex smiled and opened the box. Inside where four medals, one was for his bravery in Australia, from the Australians, the Congressional Medal of Honor, and Purple Heart from the Americans, and the British Medal of Honor, from Britain.

"Wow." Alex stated.

"Wow is right Al." Tom stated.

"WOW AL! And Amanda, pick your jaw up!" Jack stated. Amanda shut her mouth then looked down at her I-Pod touch.

"What song?" He asked. Amanda turned.

"Supermassive Black Hole, Muse." She stated.

"That what my life feels like." Alex said rather grimly. "A Black Hole."


	9. Shadow of the day

Hey ya'll! I'm back pretty soon! Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Also on request a certain group is coming!!!!!!

=0 A

Disclaimer- **Closes eyes, **scrunches** face** Nope still note mine!

Alex sat on his bed bored out of his mind. It had been a week since his speech, his school had the week off to bury the dead, and get over the stress. And frankly he was so bored he was about to kill someone! Amanda had been held up in her house by her parents, and so had Tom. In two days he would be going back to school, something he was dr eading.

Then with a small grin he clapped his hands together. (Amanda clapped in class during a test one day in Science, and said the light bulb over her head is connected to a clapper.) The fake light bulb went on in his head. Jack was gone, and wouldn't be back for a while. So what does a 14 year old spy do when he is bored out of his mind trapped in a house? Why he makes a very dramatic escape of course! Slowly he stood and made his way to his Uncle's old room. With a pang he entered the almost empty room, and walked towards the window, which had large tree in the back garden. He opened the window and climbed out on the tree. _God!_ He thought _I haven't done this in a while!_ It had been almost a year since he climbed out onto the tree. He then quickly scrambled not so gracefully down the tree. When he was about six feet from the ground he jumped and landed in a crouch. He slowly remembered how his old friend Amy Lawrence taught him how to jump from great heights when he was eight.

He slowly stood, and stealthily made his way out through the gate and into the busy streets of London. He had no idea what to do, then a small sad idea came to his mind, he hadn't done it in a while. He would visit Amy. _Also maybe visit Ian? Yeah, and get some coffee to…_ So he slowly made his way down the street until he came across a small café called, Un rêve. It was a tiny café that he and his friends used to go to. It brought back rather sad memories. He stepped in and sat at a small table by the window. Soft classical music was playing. _Is that Soler Sonata No. 72 for fortepiano?_ He thought grimly, it was Ian's favorite piece. He remembered one time when he saw Ian playing it. It had totally shocked him that he could play an instrument!

"What can I get you?" a young waitress with coppery hair and light hazel eyes asked with a small smile.

"A coffee please and a salad, thank you." He stated with a sad smile, the girl nodded and went to place his order. He sat down and looked around, and to his surprise he saw a baby grand piano resting in the corner, free for people to play, with its own shelf of music. The song ended and a new piece began. _Brahms Hungarian Dance No. 15._ He thought and slowly listened to the lively music. The waitress, Cathy as her tag said, placed his steaming coffee and crisp salad in front of him. "Thank you." he murmured softly to her. She smiled and replied in recognition and went to the next table. He took a small sip of the coffee, and a bite of his salad. He slowly thought about the events that occurred during the past two weeks or so.

He finished his salad and coffee and sat peacefully, until a man opened a newspaper, the head line read, _**school leaves many dead and wounded, families call out in outrage**_. Alex stood and put a twenty note on the table and walked out. The weather was warm, strange for mid January. He shoved his hands into his pocket, something hard hit his hand. He pulled it out, it was his I-Pod. He put the ear plugs in his ears, and turned it on. He pressed shuffle and Linkin Park came up with the song Shadow of the Day. He blasted the song and slowly walked down the street till he came to a cemetery.

He slowly walked through the gates and down the plain grave stones till he came upon one that said in plain block letters. IAN RIDER. He sat down next to it, and began to whisper, "Ian why did you have to leave? Why did you have to do this to me? It's all your fault people I love turned from me or are dead! You're the reason why I was shot! But yet you made me meet Amanda! And if it wasn't for you the world would seriously be messed up! So yah thanks uncle." He slowly stood. He headed off without another word to go and visit Amy.

=0 A

He stopped at the florist and bought a white rose, her favorite. He walked down the street slowly and stopped in front of a gate leading into a very pretty park. He walked under the bare trees that formed a tunnel that in the spring and the summer would be covered in flowers and emerald leaves. A lone bird twittered sadly as he walked in silence. He knew Amy would be here, she always was. The path stopped to a little circle of grass, surrounded by trees. In the middle was a white stone carved with stars and moons, suns, and dragons, and even a tiny pretty angel.

He knelt down and read the stone:

Your Time here was short;

But your laughter was always long and bright;

Your heart was pure gold

Your dreams reached the heavens

And rest in our heart.

Amy Lawrence

1994-2004

Amy died when she was ten from cancer. She was his best friend, even closer than him and Tom where. He slowly set the rose in front of her grave. He closed his eyes and saw a smiling girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a splatter of freckles. She was tall and very pretty, and did not look like she was ten, but fourteen. She was wearing a white dress and an aura of white surrounded her. She smiled at him. Alex opened his eyes only to find the world to be blurred, he was crying. He didn't hold back. He let the tears fall from his face. He wept, for her, his parents, his uncle, his friends, and his life. He softly traced the carving on the milky stone slowly. The slowly he realized the date, the day Amy died.

Alex sobbed harder, letting up all the pent up emotion spill out. "Amy! Oh Amy why! Why did you have to go! I miss you so much! You always knew what to do! Why you! Why… Why you? I need you so much!" he curled up next to the hard stone headstone and quietly sobbed.

It must have been an hour when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his face red and tear stained. Jack knelt down next to him and held him close to her. He cried softly in her shoulder, with Jack also softly crying. They didn't leave until well into the night. It truly was the shadow of the day.

So this was the most sad and angsty chapter by far! I must say I was crying while I wrote this! The music (Shadow of the Day) really did it for me, and the fact of seeing Westside story! But this chapter has a special dedication to it, for Lynn who is battling cancer. My grandpa who I wish could be with me. David, who was a good friend to my best almost sister friend Em, who died last year on March 5. ; Two days after visiting her from Boston. To my beta who puts up with my rambling, and to all of my friends who always help me in hard times. Thank you one and all!

So I forgot to post my last chapters AN which had my answeres to my reviews! So I feel really bad so I'm re posting that chapters A.N.

Hey yall well it's five pages long and full of angst and humor! It's also my longest chappy with out the AN atached! And this stories has reached over 10,000 words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As always this chapter is dedicated to sheluby94dreamer! Who puts up with my insane rambling, my absolute terrible spelling and what not! And 65 reviews! only thirty five more till I reach 100! And this idea I know has been done before but it WILL differ from the others! With a sequel. So any way review my peeps or i will be very sad!

Alexrhyder- Thanks! Now please up-date yours!

Bookworm rider- Ooh! if I told the rents they where losers I would be like dead!

xkidscanflyx- Having trouble with logging in? And Daniel X is coming out in June (So my sources say!)

The Feral Candy Cane- Eh still on the fritts! Shelub poor old shelub had to fix all of my terrible spelling which I normally fix before I send it out!

Giselle Shires- WHOA!!!!! Hold on to your pleases, pleas, and eplease! K-Unit will make it into the story soon!

Sheluby94dreamer- The new chapter will be ready in a few days!

Talking-and-walking-thesaurous- Thanks!

crossMyheartHope2spy- Every one likes Amanda! I'm sooooooooo glad! And poor poor Al...

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX- Yes the will always live on....... :(

Well thats it! Hope you leave lots and lots of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N. 2 So i only got three reviews! One from my Beta, one from my friend Seky from school, and one from a totaly reviewer!

Sekaikami- Oh thanks dude! i'm so glad you liked that chapter! Thanks for reading my story! Know update!!!! i'll see you at school!

QuirkyOne- Oh thank you!!!! For your very nice review!!!!!!!

sheluby94dreamer- Yes I thought that Al should get something out of this all! So give what do i do? I give him a bunch of medals! The dream was just something that I just had to put in! I couldn't help it!

Thanks guys for putting up with this short chapter, and looooooooooooooooooooong AN!!! Know for the next chapter I need at least 5 reviews!!! Thanks!

~Amby


	10. Apocalypse Please

WOW!!! When you people like something you review faster then the author can write!!!!!!

Disclaimer- Anthony one day please just one day!!!!!! OWW!!! He just threw a rock at me! I guess that's a no! Hmph!

The alarm woke him with a start on Monday morning. He swiveled around, and faced the little beastie that woke him. He was tempted to hit the snooze button but though against it, and so he slowly got up and stretched his rather sore muscles. He pulled on his uniform, and faced the mirror. Those eyes, those deep brown orbs of pain shining at him, haunting him with every millisecond that passed by. He shook his head, and looked away. He slowly walked into the hall. With a yawn he made his way through the dark house, for Jack was dead asleep, because she did not get much sleep last night. So he ate his breakfast in silence, but pushed it away as fear gripped his stomach. Today he would be going back to school, where everyone knew that he was a killer. He took a very deep breath and went outside. His bike rested against the shed, but with his broken wrist he didn't take it, choosing to walk instead.

It was still pretty early but the school was bustling with sober energy. He got there as soon as the bell rang, but held back letting most of the student body trickle though. Then with another deep breathe he stepped inside. The halls fell silent as he entered, then the whispers began to surround him. They all stepped out of his way so he could pass, scanning their sullen faces. Some were sad, others angry, some smiled at him rather sadly. He just kept his head down and walked on.

He walked into Sr. Demerest's room, and sat down. The talking people around him stopped their fruitless conversation and looked at him. Alex looked up at them, and then went back to his book, _Little Brother_ (1). "Morning Al," came a yawn from behind him. Alex slowly looked and smiled at Tom as he eyed his very tired friend.

"hello Tom how are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you holding up?" he asked, eyeing his friend.

"I'm fine," Alex sighed. "Just a little down, not just the whole spy thing." He waved his arms around, his fellow classmates looked over. "It just this whole thing is going so fast! A few weeks ago, I was an outcast! No one liked me! Now I'm front page news! The questions will start soon Tom. The only reason why is because they're afraid! It will take only one person, and finally when that one person speaks up, I'll be swamped with questions I never wanted thrown at me! Then some of the people will hate me, even more! I'm the reason why so many people died, where injured, were scared with things they should not have seen! All because of stupid MI6! Plus my arm itches." He said, staring at his cast angrily. He took the pencil off of his desk and attempted to stick it down his cast. Not to mention that people were staring at him like an animal at the zoo.

"I'm sorry Al, I truly am! Just ignore them all!" Tom sighed with a crooked smile, which seemed rather strange thing to do.

"Wow! Tom, that's probably the smartest thing you've said all morning!" Alex replied with one of his rare smiles that would stop every girl in her tracks. Tom slapped him in the back of the head. Alex grunted and glared at Tom. "You really shouldn't do that to someone who can kill in ways you never thought possible."

"W-w-what?" Tom asked startled, and took a step back. Then Alex smiled his breath taking smile. Alex then chuckled and Tom soon followed. Soon they were both laughing, with the rest of the class staring shocked with their mouths wide open.

"What's so funny?" asked a deep voice and everyone froze, and turned.

"Oh. My. God…" Alex whispered shocked.

(A.N you are soooooooo lucky! I was thinking of ending it there!)

"This is not good!" Alex spoke, looking at the two men before him, both tall and muscled. Guns rested on there hips. People stared around in shock, not sure what to do. Alex just sat there like an idiot, mouth open in shock.

"Why that's no way to say hello Cub!"

(A.N I was thinking of ending it there!)

"W-Wolf B-Ben!" He stutterd. Wolf raised his eyebrows at him while Ben (A.K.A Fox) grinned.

"Is it true?" Ben asked in mock shock. "Have we left the great Alex Rider speechless?" He threw his arms up in the air. Alex couldn't help but roll his eyes. _These are the men protecting our country!_ He thought.

"Why are you here? Is Eagle and Snake here too?" He asked. Wolf's eyebrows raised higher up.

"We heard from Fox that you were in trouble Cub, so we came to the rescue!" He grinned evilly, eyeing the other students who seemed scared out of their minds. "Where here to protect you kiddies from the Big Bad SCORPIANS!" It was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yes Snake and Eagle are both here."

"Oh." Alex stated. Ben then moved over to Tom.

"Hey Tom!" He said happily. Tom just stared at him with his WTF face on. "I'm going to be your guard!" Tom choked and nearly fell out of his seat in surprise.

"Really?" He squeaked.

"Yup!" Ben grinned. Alex looked up at Wolf.

"And I'm with you Cub." Wolf grunted. Alex slowly nodded.

"Is anyone with Amanda?" He asked.

"The blonde Fox told me about?" Wolf asked.

"Yah that's her." He and Tom both said.

"She's with Eagle." Wolf said. "Feel bad for the kid Eagle will drive her up the wall." He sighed. Alex snorted with laughter. "What?" Wolf snapped.

"He and Amanda are like made for each other then! Both will drive each other crazy," Tom stated. He then looked up as shouts rang down the hall.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Came the shout.

"Speak of the devil." Tom muttered. Alex grinned and looked at the hall to see Amanda walking down the hall with Eagle trailing him.

"I CAN"T!" Eagle yelled. Amanda then turned and glared at him, causing Eagle to step back.

"She has an attitude." Wolf stated with a grunt.

"That she does." Ben stated rubbing his hand.

"She keeps life interesting." Alex stated with a grin.

!!!

Yes it was terrible! Sobs and hides. As you can see I rushed to get this up! Though it is loads better thanks to Sheluby94dreamer my beta! Any way the reason for not updating is... For one thing I got all SEVEN reviews in the span of TWO hours folks! Then I had to do a short story for LA, which took up my time, (It takes a lot to write a twelve page story then edit it!) Then I had to do better in school, so post will be slow until summer! Though it might speed up! (EVIL MATH!) then I'm having trouble with the BF! Any way the plot is truly going to take off! With a rather big bang in the span of oh three to five chapters! So at the moment this is going rather slow with the plot! Oh and here is another reason why I didn't update! I talked to my mom who said she would help on my novel!!!! So I've been working on that! Also this chapter was going to be longer, but then it would have taken longer to update! But yet I think the ending is fitting! Amanda gets the last laugh!!!!!!! It's funny how I was going to kill her in the beginning! (NOT kidding! I was going to kill her at the shoot out scene!) But she will make it through the story! Though she will not come out un-harmed! Laughs evily! Sooooo on to the reviews!

The Feral Candy Cane- thank you sooo much! I just visited her over break! Yes it was a rather sad chapter!

SilentFlier- GO MAX!!!

Akuma-beast-16- Thank you! And yes Al would not be very happy about that! Also good luck on your story! Yes it is hard at sometimes with all the pressure! But very rewarding at times!

Bookworm rider- Yes it was very sad! I wrote it for my friend Em on the day of Davids death. I was watching Avatar when my grandpa died, never looked at that show the same way... I'm really glad you liked this chapter, and the fact it reminded you about your grandpa! Lynn is doing a lot better! Also shadow of the day GREAT SONG!

xkidscanflyx- That is why I keep all of my passwords the same! Though two are differnt! Yes poor poor Alex

TheNotedMusician- This chapter isn't all that random! It's a bit of fore shadowing! Also the Ipod thing is well... I guess you can say Alex tempting fate! Though he was still being careful! Though I'm glad you like it!

Calla Argenue- I thought having Jack there was a good Idea!

Alexandra Rider- Try writing it!

Sheluby94dreamer- Yes to bad! Yes I was hoping that this woud have a lot of angst! Also all that 10,000 words couldn't of happened with out you!

Itssostrangehere- Yes poor Al! The crazy author is comming up with more ways to torture him!

Thanks again to every one for the reviews! Also I need just SIX reviews to make me write chapter 11!!! Thanks!

~Amby


	11. school part one

A.N There is a VERY important AN at the bottom of this chapter!!!!! Also…

Disclaimer- No not mine! I don't own the songs either. Sighs. Then mutters something and a brick falls through the window and hits her in the head. I SAID IT WASN"T MINE!!!! Throws brick outside.

_-**-_

Alex slowly made his way down the hall to his first class, which was math with crazy Demac. He groaned inwardly as he walked into the class with Wolf trailing right behind. A hush fell upon his class as he sat down, followed by the whispers.

I still can't believe it!"

"Feel sorry for him…"

"He is such an…"

"OMG! He is so HAUGHT!"

"I wonder if he has killed anyon e!"

Alex looked up at Wolf who took position behind him at the wall. He grinned at him evilly which Alex returned with a glare. That was then the rest of the rather oblivious class relived Wolf was standing there. Another hush, which Wolf grinned at, then more whispers. Slowly Wolf's smile turned to a frown, and Alex grinned at him.

"Hey Alex!" came the yell from across the room. Alex spun his head towards Albert. "Have you ever killed anyone?" Albert, one of Wilkford's goonies, grinned at him. Both Alex and Wolf frowned.

"Yes." He said simply. Albert looked taken aback at this and then began to whisper towards his friends in a hushed voice. Alex turned and looked at Wolf who gave him a glare that told him that he better explain. Alex sighed and turned back to Demac who just walked into the room glaring at them all.

"SHUT UP!" She roared at them all. Her face turned beat red. "Now class today we will be studying equations, nothing hard!" she sad sweetly. She then turned towards the board leaving the class, spy, and soldier shocked.

"Alex please solve this equation!" She snapped at him. He looked up and studied the equation (5+X)^2.

"25+10X+X^2." He stated simply.

"Very good Alex." She smiled at him and looked up and jumped. "WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled. Wolf winced.

"The names Wolf, Cub's body guard." He raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Cub?" Demac snapped at him.

"Me." Alex stated simply and snickers went through the class. Alex glared at them and the room fell silent. The teacher nodded and went back to the board. Alex then glared at Wolf who glared back at him.

Alex then scanned the room and found Tim starring at him with a mixture of anger, regret, and a hint of sympathy. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and threw it at Alex. The note landed on his desk and he flattened it out. It read.

_Thanks for making sure I wasn't shot. But still stay away from Amanda before you hurt her again! I still have dibs on her!._

Alex rolled his eyes. Man, Tim was obsessed with Amanda. "ALEX!" He groaned and looked up at Demac. "Write the steps to this problem on the board!" Alex stood and walked over to the bored his classmates starring at him. He looked at the problem. (x+4)^2 he quickly wrote (x+4)(x+4) then x^2+4x+4x+16 then x^2+8x+16 and sat down. "Very good Alex." The rest of the class went by slowly, everyone wasn't looking or listening to Demac but watching him and Wolf. When the bell finally rang Alex jumped up with Wolf at his side glaring at any one about to ask a question.

_I must remember to thank Wolf later._ Alex mused as he went to his from room and grabbed his violin case much to the interest of Wolf and walked to Mr. Moran's room. Alex waited until almost everyone was in when he made his stealthy entrance grabbing the seat in the back. Mr. Moran looked up at Alex and grinned at him then at Wolf. The rest of the orchestra turned but Mr. Moran clicked his baton on the stand and everyone went to attention that would have made the sergeant proud.

"I declare a new rule! Anyone who annoys Alex and his… er… guest will be beaten with the bows!" Everyone grinned. Alex looked up and mouthed thank you. It was at that moment Amanda, who looked pissed, and Eagle walked in.

"Sorry where late! This oaf wouldn't stop flirting with Ms. Treat!" she casted a glare at Eagle.

"I-I did no such thing!" He yelled. Everyone turned and snickered at him.

"And he won't stop following me! It's hard trying to lose him! I've tried everything! He's like a puppy! A very annoying puppy!" She glared at Wolf.

"I thought we were friends!" He gave her puppy dog eyes, and Wolf slapped him upside the head. Every one began to laugh. Amanda ran her hand threw her hair then gave a WTF look and she pulled a clip from her hair that was slowly beeping. Alex watched in interest as she threw the clip out the window. She plopped down next to Alex.

"Hey Al!" she said brightly. "Whats up!"

"Nothing, you?"

"Besides the oaf? Nothing! It's hard to believe people like HIM are protecting our country!" She pulled out her bow and began to rosin it and hitting Eagle in the head a few times.

"It is! But trust me when I first met him he was like so serous!"

"Maybe he was PMSing?"

Alex gave a bark of laughter as he checked to see if his violin was still in tune. Amanda grinned at him and went to get her folder and plopped it down on the stand they were sharing.

"Okay every one take out Marche Slav!" Mr. Moran called and began to tap out the rhythm. The basses began then the cellos. Soon after four measures the violins picked up with a strange haunting Arabic sound to it. Then going from the G string then to the E string, the song began to pick up speed. It continued into rapidly playing the third finger and fourth finger on the A string for eight beats. Then another two measures rest, followed by a bunch of staccato notes then the flowing third position section. Next came even more rapid notes were you play each note twice and in very short vibrato. The song ended and Eagle began to clap.

"Very good! Just for that the rest of the class is BAP!" The class yelled in laughter and pushed the stands chairs and instruments away.

"He means Band practice." Alex stated to the surprised SAS men. Alex went over to Amanda who was taking down her Base and then the guitar that Alex learned a little from.

"You play the guitar?" Wolf asked surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Moran recommended that each of his students took up another instrument besides the violin. Amanda plays the guitar and base, this is hers." He held up the silver electric guitar. "Normally I use the schools. I'm still learning." He sat down next to Wolf by the cellos.

Soon the drum set was rolled out and every one playing in the first song was about to play. Jimmy had a microphone in his hand, KP and Chris on the guitar, Tyler on the drums, and Amanda on the Base.

KP began the song softly then built up power with Chris and Amanda. Alex noticed Wolf and Eagle looking at Jimmy with amused looks on their faces. Though he was short he did have a voice!

_"Lying here on my girl,_

_Turn on the radio_

_Shame we had to bail,_

_You know we put on quite a show_

_What am I gonna do,_

_Left on my answer phone_

_Tell them what I told you,_

_Right now I just don't know"_

Wolf's and Eagle's jaws dropped as Jimmy began to sing 'Hey Kid' by Matt Willis.

_(And I say)_

_Hey Kid, Don't think you've gotta try and be somebody, yeah_

_It happens on it's own_

_(And I say it's alright)_

_Hey Kid, you don't get along trying to be nobody else,_

_That's god damned right you know_

_Everyday will break,_

_but another comes along_

_You won't have long to wait,_

_and you've always got that song_

_It's funny when you're drunk,_

_How everything is clear,_

_Come check out my bunk,_

_And get the rock right outta here_

_(And I say)_

_Hey Kid, Don't think you've gotta try and be somebody, yeah_

_It happens on it's own_

_(And I say it's alright)_

_Hey Kid, you don't get along trying to be nobody else,_

_That' s god damned right you know_

_Feeling so much better in this frame of mind,_

_Cos I've been sick thinking over all the difficult times and I know (you know)_

_Im a capable guy,_

_I got so many things I wanted to do and I got the chance to prove it to you_

_(Hey), on my own (on my own) 'cause I waited my life and I am ready to blow_

_When I do something I gotta win, I'm ready to start it all over again, I need some patience from you..._

_Hey Kid, Don't think you've got to try and be somebody, yeah_

_It happens on it's own_

_(And I say it's alright)_

_Hey Kid, you don't get along trying to be nobody else,_

_That's god damned right you know_

_(And I say it's alright)_

_Hey Kid, Don't think you've got to try and be somebody, yeah_

_It happens on it's own_

_(And I say it's alright)_

_Hey Kid, you don't get along trying to be nobody else,_

_That's god damned right you know"_

Jimmy bowed. Then went over to Amanda and whispered something in her ear, though she had to bend. Amanda paled and shook her head in no. Jimmy huffed and glared at her. Amanda glared back. They glared at each other till Amanda gave in and nodded.

Jimmy went to the drums and Amanda shocked all as she took the mic and began to sing.

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I tell you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now Shut up and let me go_

_Your jeans were once so clean_

_I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

_Now oh so easily your over me_

_Gone is love_

_It's you that ought to be holding me_

_I'm not containable_

_This turns up_

_it's not sustainable_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go_

_Hey!_

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, but I can't show_

_for the last time you had me in bits_

_Now Shut up and let me go!_

_For fear of leaving in regret_

_I changed this one wh en we first met_

_Now oh so easily your over me_

_Gone is love_

_It's me that ought to be moving on_

_You're not adorable_

_I was something unignorable._

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go_

_Hey!_

_Oh love, hold this._

_hey_

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I told you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now Shut up and let me go_

_Hey!_

The room was silent. No one new Amanda could sing. "Wow!" Wolf Eagle and Alex said together. The room clapped and Amanda blushed and bowed. She walked over to them and sat down.

"I never knew you could sing!" Alex stated.

"No one did besides the band!" Amanda whispered. Jimmy walked over.

"You should hear her on 'My immortal'" She and Jimmy high fived.

"YOU DID SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!" Eagle jumped up and down.

"Oh just shut up!"

_-**-_

It was a little rushed but up next science and lunch then Alex's worst night mare!

Any way here is the very **IMPORTANT A.N! I** must say I am deeply depressed and mad at the moment for the fact of be accused of Plagiarism this story from Amitia! I was told this in a rather rude and public way which made me VERY mad of being accused of such a thing! I would never! This topic is soooo over used that it is hard to come up with different and new and unique ideas! Many people who write this topic would probably agree that it is hard writing this for fear of being accused of PLAGIARISM! Also for the fact this person wasn't kind enough not to PM about it instead posting it as a rather rude comment! If you think this then please PM!!! ME! Thank you!

Any way this chapter was getting to long so I split it into two parts! Also I felt I was taking to long on this chapter! Also I needed to get my little note out! Any way as always this chapter is for my Beta sheluby94dreamer! The plot I must say will take place in about 3-6 chapters! Also I have to write TWO! reports in LA! One on the 'code talker' great book! Another one is for a trip which is 16 pages! But it is easy and I have a partner! Any ways today I'm sick. No not the swine flu! any way...

alexrhyder- Oh THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephony- I'm glad you like it!/ The note on the gun was pretty funny! I had to lighten the air of the story! It was way!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to dramatic!

Cricketchick1990- SEE ABOVE!

aiimee- I will try! I'm glad you like it!

sheluby94dreamer- Yes I just set my self up for more! (You'll be the first to know!)

xXxSmidgexXx- What does Hei mean? if it means hey then HI! :P

talking-and-walking-thesaurous- Ah some one liked it! Don't worry Amanda and Eagle will not only drive each other crazy but also everyone else!

TheNotedMusician- Yes he would but it is still funny for Al to scare the crap out of Tom like that!

QuirkyOne- K-unit does ROCK! Yes it would have been evil to end it there! Also one of youre (sorry if I used the wrong type of youre!) favorite stories! *gapesAtScreenInAwe* I feel so HONORED!

xKidscanflyx- That is why I keep my passwords very simple but yet NO ONE would ever guess! And it totally made sense to me!

Mad Mogg- GOOD FOR YOU! I'm always proud when I pick up a mistake! You no me the author with the spelling of a second grader! Yes school is evil. Yes everyone should laugh at Amanda! I can be a very EVIL person at times! Yes I posted the last chapter twice! I forgot the AN and had to put it on!

Thank you one and all for the reviews! I need SIX reviews so I can start writing! Which I HOPE happens fast! I hate being sick! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING! I watched twilight for the third time! (Mom didn't see it yet!) and I've listening to classical music all day! Write now I'm listening to NONO "Symphony in F major" good pice! Also Marche Slav The song I posted above was a song we played in orchestra! Great song look it up!


	12. school part two

yes I am alive and well! I finished this the other day. But I was in Ireland at the airport comming home! And my first copy got deleted! X(

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in sooooooooooooooo LONG! I feel terrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I just published a short story on BLURB It SOLD two copies! My first piece of published work! That enough proof for you people???

..--..

"Come on Wolf!" Alex huffed as Wolf was once again lost in the tyed of teenagers. Wolf gave him a glare.

"Were do we go next?" Wolf asked.

"Science," Alex stated. Wolf grunted in reply. Alex sighed and walked into the classroom that fell silent. _That is getting very old_. Alex thought to himself as he sat down at his table. Only Caleb was there, which was weird for Amanda was always first. Caleb stared at him warily with his pale blue eyes.

Next came Megan, his lab partner. "Hey Alex," she said softly then went back to chewing her gum. Next came Hunter who shot him a glare. He sat down and bluntly ignored him. There was still no Amanda. There was bang as the door burst open, then came one of the strangest sights in Alex's life.

Eagle rushed in looking at what seemed to be a tracking device mumbling to himself. "Umm hello…" Mrs. Wolke stated with an amused grin on her face. "Are you looking for something?" Eagle looked up. Then wailed.

"I LOST HER!!!"

"Who your girl friend?" Mrs. Wolke asked with a raised eye brow.

"MY CHARGE!!!" Alex let his jaw drop in shock, he _LOST_ Amanda? "I think she jumped out the window be-" He was cut off by Alex and Wolf.

"YOU _LOST_ HER!" Eagle wimpered and nodded. Alex groaned and dropped his head on his desk and began to hit his head on it.

"Did I miss something?" Alex looked up to see a stunned Amanda in the door way. "Sorry Mrs. Wolke I had to take my contacts out, they were KILLING me!" Mr. Wolke nodded. Everyone looked at her opened mouthed. She began to laugh, her eyes brightening up behind her purple glasses that now sat perched on her noise.

"You… all look… like …. Fish doing that!" She gasped before sitting down next to Caleb. She looked towards Eagle and said in a low voice. "If I _ever_ find you bugged me, you _will_ be sorry! Begrijp? (1)"

Eagle nodded. Amanda looked around at the staring faces. "What are you looking at?" The class went back towards the teacher and the class began.

"Okay today we will be doing a lab! You can also pick your partners!"

"Amanda want to be my partner?" Alex asked. Amanda in return looked around the table. Caleb was talking to Hunter and Megan was talking to Sam.

"You bet!" She grinned and sat next him. quickly explained the lab and the equipment was brought out. "I'll get the solution and you can get the burner."

"sure," Alex said with a half hearted grin. He stood followed by Amanda whose arm was wrapped around her injured ribs. She got the beaker and waited for him to get the burner then made there way back to the table. However Amanda stumbled sending the solution flying and hitting Eagle. He then gave a squeak and jumped up doing a jig while trying to get the water off him.

"IT BURNS!!!! BURNS I TELL YOU!!"

"Oh you idiototic ninny its sodium chloride!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Eagle squealed louder with the rest of the class looking at him strangely with grins on there faces.

"It's salt water you dolt!" Amanda sighed then turned to a laughing . "Sorry I'm a klutz. Is there any more solution?"

"Sure but I will bring it to your table. And you get a towel and clean that up!" She said happly. Amanda sat down and swabbed the metal wand through the solution, while alex lit the burner.

"So Amanda never new you could sing and play those instruments how long have you been playing for?" Wolf asked.

Amanda ran the swab through the fire watching the different color flame. "Violin since I was twelve, Bass (That's how you spell it!) twelve and the guitar since I was thirteen. I'm learning a little piano. The singing was a shower thing, I guess I'm good. The only reason I did it today was Jimmy and seeing the look on Jasmines face! Did you see it!?" She chuckled and Alex remebered that Amanda and Jasmine used to be best friends until Jasmine said she thought Amanda was to annoying and said she was going to ignore her. Rather POed Amanda responded the next day slamming into her in the lunch room and giving her a piece of her mind.

"Yes it was pretty funny!"

"Nobody but the guys though I could sing! I always yelled at people when they sang. They always thought I was bad! Like Shaun that ugly scowling…"

"Amanda are you working?" Wolke asked.

"Yes ma'am" She said and went back to the lab. Alex couldn't help but grin.

"So Cub how long have you been playing the violin?"

"Since this year. Moran has put me through orchestra boot camp. Though at the moment it is a little harder." He added moving his broken wrist which was again itching him.

"Try having two broken ribs and talk to me about pain!"

"Try being shot,"

"Ohh touché!" Eagle said happily with his doppy grin.

†††

The rest of the class went by quickly till finally bell rang and everyone got up for lunch. The crowd fell silent and stepped aside while Alex walked out. _Man this is getting old!_ He thought to himself rather grimly. He went locker made his way over to the lunch table and sat down. Ben and om followed after and Alex greeted them.

next came Amanda and Em.

"Тупоумный человек идиота"(2) Amanda grunted and Em giggled.

"what did you say?" Eagle whined.

"None of your business!"

"Though trust me it wasn't nice." Em added stealing the apple from Amanda's lunch box then taking her pen to promptly stabbed the poor apple and gave it back to Amanda.

"You speak RUSSIAN!" Ben asked starteld.

"My dad's Russian so I learned a tiny bit. Most of it's cursing though." She stated.

"So Emily,"

"So Alex?" the tall brown haired blue eyed girl stated.

"why did you spear her apple?"

"Well it's not like she's going to eat it!"

"Hey I was going to eat it!" Amanda said with a huff.

"I still can't believe your friends! You two are like night and day!" Tom said with a grin! While Em and Amanda grinned at him and began to talk.

"Meenga meenga RIIINNNGGGAAA!!!" Amanda said.

"Meep meep aroony?"

"Meeeeeeep!"(3)

"what the flip?" Wolf shouted surprised.

"told you they were crazy." Alex snickered.

"We heard that spy boy!" Em shouted stealing a grape from Tom and chucking it at him. Alex burst out laughing as Em and Amanda thrust grapes at him.

"Hey hey!" He laughed shielding himself from the onslaught of grapes. "Injured kid here!"

"Yah don't go abusing our cub!" Fox snickered. Grabbing him and giving him a noogie.

"What is this torture Alex day?" He laughed getting up to throw away his food. He dumped it into the bin and was walking back when he was shoved from behind. Cursing he steadied himself and the lunchroom fell dead silent. Alex spun and came face to face with Will and his cronies. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw K-unit rising.

"You think your so great Rider?" He sneered at him. "Him do you?" He made to shove Alex again but he stepped aside. "Youre a monster! A murderer." Alex was shocked and anger welled in him. "You think everyone likes you now?" He asked his voice was laised with poison. "Sure so people like you now, but most of them HATE you or are scared of you!" He swung a punch at him which alex caught, then two of his cronies grabbed his arm and will punched him in the chest and Alex promptly gave a yelp twisting his arms free and clutching his heart,

Alex then leapted forward pushing Wilkford into one of the pillars. "I am not a murderer."

"Beg to differ." Will hissed.

"You wouldn't last a day in my world Wilkford!" Alex hissed softly into his ear. "You will do wisely not to try this again! Really attack a teanage spy with three SAS bodyguards." He hissed and let go of and stalked out of the silent lunchroom.

†††

**W**hat the HELL was that?" Wolf hissed to his cornered prey. "What in gods name was that?" He hissed again. "What the bloody hell was that!" He hissed yet again to a bored Alex who at the moment was contemplating on the best way of loosing them. So he just shrugged.

"alex" Ben sighed.

"What?" He snaped.

"What happened!"

"You bloody well know what happened!" Alex snapped trying to get past wolf in his attempted escape. But Wolf just growled and shoved him back, and Alex hissed as the movement jard his injured wrist which was killing him after the fight.

"yah we saw that!" Wolf barked at him.

"Guys please I had a long day." Alex whined softly.

"Fine but we are not done talking about this!" Wolf stated and walked off.

†††

The fight had spread like wild fire leaving Alex in an even more of mood by the time he got inside. "Jack!" He called. "I'm home!" He tossed his jacket and book bag to the stairs.

"I can bloody well hear that!" Jack muttered, and there was a bark of laughter. Alex sighed and walked in only to stop dead in his tracks, for there in his living room sat snake.

"Snake!"

"Hey cub!" He replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't the guys tell you?"

"No.."

"We moved in next door! And we will be alternating on who stays in the house evry night!" Alex groaned, his day got even worse.

**THEENDTHEENDTHEENDENDOFSTORY!!!JK**

class="MsoNormal"

"No.."

"We moved in next door! And we will be alternating on who stays in the house evry night!" Alex groaned, his day got even worse.

**THEENDTHEENDTHEENDENDOFSTORY!!!JK**

**Hey everyone! Miss me? As I said before I was away and my first copy got deleted! Anyway...**

**OHMYGAWD!!!!!!!!! 100!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!! We reached over 100!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!! The 100 reviewer being...**

**aiimee! Anyway thanks guys!**

**1) Understand?**

**2) Stupid idiot man**

**3) My friend Em and I do talk like this!**

**TheNotedMusician- Amanda a what? *FAINTS* I hate to say this but I ran out of good personalities for my characters so I based her off myself! Though I can't sing... As a Violinist myself I can say that I based Mr. Moran after Mr. Moran then well lets just say I began a year later then everyone else. He shoved me right in and I was playing like a pro in a month, with of course a boot camp of before and after Private tutored so Al got the same. Oh they weren't sight reading I played Marche Slav and it took everyone a few days to get! Anyway glad you still like the chapter.**

**sheluby94dreamer- Sorry for the lyrics! Most likely there wont be anymore besides the last chapter. The are really good! If you ever seen the Movie and listened to the music when Jack and Alex were in the car after the science museum then it was hey kid the song I made jimmy sing.**

**QuirkyOne- Oh thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! **

**xXxSmidgetxXx- I should of known that! My friend maddy is learning Japanese!**

**xkidscanflyx- You are right simple is boring!**

**Calla Argenue- Yes Wolf and Eagle playing bodyguard hehe.**

**RID3RLVR- Yes it does stink! But yes she is the ruler of the Alex Rider fandom! I will definitely listen to it!**

**.- Don't worry about it to! I do the same thing! So don't call your self a hypocrite!**

**aiimee- I'm glad you like Amanda! Thank you!**

**agentcherub- Yes this story needed an update! XD**

**Marie Elaine Cullen- I UPDATED! Yah!!!**

**I hate purple gorillas- Yahness! I updated! Though it wasn't very long... sorry!**

**t.j- Maybe I will! I do like the song and it does remind me of him!**

**I love Alex- I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glad you like it!**

**Angel- Thank you thank you! Um Alex with Amanda... maybe in like the VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY last chapter, maybe!**

Thanks everyone sooooo much for the reviews! Anyway this story is almost half way done!!!! Lets make it over two hundred after this story!!!!! Bye all!

~Amby


	13. Yassen's Warning

Here it is a very crappy rushed filler that is un edited! next one will be longer! (And more action!)

* * *

Alex sighed and closed his eyes and flopped down on his bed. Dinner was totally awkward beyond belief. Snake and Jack flirted and then went silent, while Alex just sat their very awkwardly. At the moment his arm itched badly under the cast. A few seconds later he had drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile

Unknown to Alex a group of people met in secret. The group of four, three men and one woman, stood alone in the park outside of Central park in New York City. The first man who spoke was rather short of African decent.

"How are the plans?" he asked, and the woman, who was rather and tall replied.

"It is going good, ze Zider brat is going down," She hissed in her soft German accent.

"Good very good," the African man whispered. He turned to the man next to him and held out his hand, and the other man gave him a file. He opened it and smiled. With that they parted ways. OH yes SCORPIA had big plans planned for Alex Rider.

Meanwhile

Alex gasped and opened his eyes. He had just had another nightmare, this one however was different.

_Yassen leaned down at him, his lips pulled back in a snarl. In his hand was a gun, with a silver scorpion embellished on its side. "Run little Alex RUN!" the man snarled before a red splotch appeared on his chest. Then Alex was falling into the inky blackness with the images of all of his enemies flying around him. Then he stopped and he found himself hovering over a body, his._

Alex sighed and got up from the bed and looked at the clock which read 10:00 in big glowing numbers, he groaned and went down the stairs but stopped to see Jack and Snake making out on the couch. Suddenly very terrified Alex ran back up the stairs to the safety of his room.

(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

YES! It was just crappy filler that WAS NOT betaed! I feel terrible about not updating but my life has been Hell for a few weeks! So I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Thanks for all of the reviews! Also may I recommend a story? Lana123 has a wicked primeval Eragon Cross over! (It's under inheritance cross over) If you like either of those two things then read it! That is all! (Oh if you do read her story gives her LOTS of reviews!)

Fallingtonothing- Um I guess I got kind of descriptive! It was the book at my bedside table. Plus I wanted to show what was going on in Al's mind and what he thought of the book. Sorry if this annoyed you! I have a beta who is gonna kill me because I didn't send this to her!

sheluby94dreamer- please don't hurt me! (Sorry I didn't send this to you!)

KL- please speak with Shelub94Dreamer she is my beta and I just let her run wild with this story…

Firedrakegirl- I'm glad you like it! I had fun with the Manda Eagle interaction!

Wolfmonster- it's no problem It's my fault I rushed my beta who was relaxing so that caused her to rush!

xXxSmidgesxXx- for some reason my friend Sekie read that and she got this huge smile on her face! I think I'm missing something!

xkidscanflyx- I need to practice more! but I have orchestra almost everyday so thats my practice! I'm gonna do piano next year!

Also thanks; Ali Maximum, Animeluversrule, Bubbley-Chan, ScOrPiA pOiSoN

Once again sorry for the crappy chapter and looong AN! So one more thing Crocidile tears Come out on Nov 17 in the USA!


	14. AN one

Hi everyone Ambrele here I must say that I have bad news! I'm just not happy with secrets! No one is reading anymore! (My views decrease by half each time!) the plot is to over used and everything I planned is terrible! I'm going to take a long break on it and work on another story with a similar topic but much much better and really different! Anyway thanks for reading! I'll set up a poll to voice your opinions!

Ambrele


	15. knife in The Dark

HOLA! You were probably like WTF with this! It's been a real long time! I know I promissed to get it out last thursday but I had computer troubles! Also if you could get this back to me on Wed next week would be great! Sorry I know its shooort notice but I'm going away! I'm sorry! any way here it is!

So yes I rewrote this chapter… this would have been up sooner however after my birthday (Jan 15 when I posted 'On the edge') school was filled with a midterm in bio (aced it :D) then it was practice state testing (Which I failed) then there was the real state testing and then Finals. Just had my last on! School ended on the first day of summer! Any what's it here it is!

Disclamir- As the queen of Amb™ I know Own Alex Rider! Okay okay I don't! But I do in my mind!

* * *

School for Alex became a lot easier in the next few weeks, he had gained back all his friends and the bullies left him alone. Everyone else who didn't fall under the two categories stopped talking about him and went on with their day. At the moment he was walking next to Jed, who was in a wheel chair but would soon get out of it, laughing and talking about football. Wolf trailed behind them, the rest of the unit was now stationed at the house with Jack and at the school.

"See you Al," Jed grinned before wheeling himself away to his other friends who waved at Alex before turning to his lunch. Looking around he spied his friends in the lunch line where they were waiting.

"Hey man!" Tom yelled and Alex walked over to him with a lopsided grin

"Hey Tom!" he said clapping the smaller boy on the back, "Any thing new mate?" he asked getting behind him in the line.

"Mmm, nothing really since the 'rents are gone there has been really nothing going on at the moment." he said with a shrug. "How about you..." he was cut off when Amanda came bounding over to them with a big lopsided grin on her face.

"Hey there's my two, err three, favorite boys." she said looking at Wolf who gave her a stern look. "Do you want to go and get tonight for dinner? I'm bringing Em and my cousin along do you and K unit want to come?" she asked rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Sure Amanda at what time do you want to meet us?"

"ummm six should be good," she smiled before getting behind Alex causing the students behind her to yell at her. She turned towards them and gave them a wink. "Anyway school and life has been boring since that big oaf stopped stalking me," she grinned again. "I must say I do miss him!" she gave a pretend sob before hugging Wolf who tried to shake her off only to get the full force of her death grip. "You won't leave us, right Wolf?" she asked looking up at the man her eyes wide as saucers.

"No kid I wont be gone anytime soon I mean even when I can stop coming here I will still see because my best mate is dating his," he jabbed a thumb at Alex who gave him a sheepish smile. "guardian."

"What can I tell you I can't help it if Jack is so irresistible!"

"Wasn't there a rule about this on NCIS?" Amanda asked earning blank stares. "Its an American crime drama," she added rolling her eyes. "Ah, yes rule 13 never date a co-worker!"

"But Jack doesn't work with Snake though!" Alex added still slightly confused.

"I dunno," she said grabbing a pepperoni calzone from the lunch lady, Alex stared at her and realized that she had cut him, sighing he grabbed his food and brushed past her.

"Hey!" she squealed as her food almost spattering everywhere.

"That is what you get for cutting me in the line!" Alex replied as he gave the lady five quad before walking out with Tom and Wolf and a grumbling Amanda. "Come on we're so not sitting in here!" she said grabbing Tom's wrist, who then grabbed Alex's.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked slightly worried looking around as they exited out into the crowded halls that was lunchtime.

"Outside to the sunlight of course!" she said opening the door only to reveal a storming sky. "Maybe not!" she whirled around and walked over to a hallway and sat down with a humph. "Why does this country have so much rain again?" she sighed biting into her calzone. Alex looked at her.

"Why don't you ever stop talking?" Wolf snapped, Amanda stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her lunch.

"So Tom did you do the math homework?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Why yes Alex I did before school started!" he said cheekily. "Did you?"

"Yes, Tom I did. There is a reason why they call it homework you idiot!" he grinned leaning away as Tom made to slap him.

"Shit!" Tom whispered.

"What?" Alex asked looking down the hall where Wilkford and Tim stood glaring at them. "Crap, I'm so not in the mood for this!" Alex sighed rubbing his head. Wolf looked over at them and walked over to the pare who backed away down the hall way.

"Bunch of cowards," Wolf frowned leaning against a locker.

"Thanks Wolf," Alex whispered eyeing the boys retreating backs.

"Any time Cub, any time," he said gruffly put a hand on the boys shoulder.

Alex looked at himself in the mirror eyeing the boy that stared back. Sighing he slid a hand through his hair, looked away, and finished buttoning his white shirt before walking down the stairs where the rest of K-unit and Jack sat the steps. He shivered slightly as Snake leaned closer to her, Jake glared at him and kissed Snake on the cheek.

"Alex be nice to Jack!" Jack snapped playfully.

"What do you mean Jack?" Alex asked confused, Jack and Snake grinned at him.

"That's my name Alex!" Jack laughed before kissing Jack, Alex made a face.

"Get a room you wanker!" Wolf yelled throwing a pillow at them.

"Can we please go?" Alex whined grabbing his jacket and pulling it over his shoulders.

"Is it true? is our little unemotional cub actually whining?" Fox joked pulling on his jacket. "Come on guys lets mobilize," he grinned walking to the door.

"HEY!" Amanda yelled ushering them over to the back of the restaurant were James, Tom, Emily, Meghan, Tori (her cousin), Dean, KP, Jimmy, and Robbie sat. "Hey look who finally came to join the party!" she laughed sitting down.

"HEY!" the all cried beckoning them over, Alex smiled happily sitting down next to Tom and Amanda.

"So Alex how are you?" she grinned fiddling with the collar of her shirt.

"The same as I was five hours ago," he sighed taking a piece of pizza and cramming it into his mouth.

"Heard anything from Sabina lately?" Tom smiled smugly bumping into him with raised eye brows. Alex grinned and cuffed him up side the head.

"Who's this Sabina girl?" she asked, "Someone I should know about? hmm?" she grinned teasingly tacking a large bight of her pizza.

"Just an old friend," he said grabbing another slice of pizza, before grinning at her slyly. "Why, are you jealous?" Amanda began to choke on her pizza.

"Shut up Harris!" she chocked out before going into a fit of coughs. Alex promptly began to hit her back till she looked up at him with a glare. "Damn it Harris! Look at what you did to my shirt!" she wailed slapping him across the face lightly. Alex and Tom looked down at the white shirt and saw that she had spilt some of her coke on it. Alex handed her some napkins while Tom laughed.

"What the hell happened to you?" came growl from behind them, turning Alex glared at Wolf who was standing over them.

"Get lost Mother Goose and let me be!" Amanda wailed.

"It's just a shirt so build a bridge and get over it all ready!" Eagle supplied with a hopeful look, until he saw Amanda's crestfallen face. "Um did I something wrong?" he asked looking at Wolf who promptly slapped him. With a soft ouch he rubbed his head and glared at Wolf.

"It's my favorite white shirt dumb ass!" she yelled at him. Eagle looked at her shocked while Emily grinned at her before covering her mouth to hold back her mouth obviously knowing that she was acting. This made Alex grin widely trying to hold back a laugh.

'Do you have a favorite shirt for every color?" Fox asked as he pushed out of the chair and sat down, by know every single person in the room was looking at her smirking and silently laughing.

"As a matter of fact I do! And if you be so kind I live down the street so I'm going to change!" with that she stood up and walked out of the door.

"Don't be long!" Tori yelled after her.

The night air was cool against her skin and she wished she had brought her Jacket, but it was no big deal it would only take her ten minutes to walk down the street then turn on her. The wind picked up and she shivered. Making a hasty decision, she walked across the street to the gloomy little park that was her secret short cut. The only problem was she only dared go in there during the day for the fear of being mugged in the dark little park.

_Though what could go wrong? _She asked herself. She walked through the entrance and was about half way through the park just able to see the street lights when a man bumped into her.

"So sorry," he said before hurrying on his way. She paused for a second to catch her breath when she noticed the man who had bumped into her was standing in the middle of the path. Hastily she turned around but it was too late the knife flashed through the air. She screamed as the blade tore into her stomach, the last thing she saw was the shadows of men and the blood on her white shirt before she blacked out…

The man looked down at the girl silently before placing a small calling card on her bloody chest. It slowly turned red but the silver scorpion that was imprinted on it still glimmered. Nodding he walked up to his partner and pulled out a gun and shot him in between the eyes before walking out.

Three had entered the park, but only had walked out the other side…

* * *

urmmm hi everyone! *hidesBehindWall* sorry for the cliffie! And for stabbing shooting and the lamguage AND the wait. Sorry this was supposed to out a while ago but something happened to my word were I had anxiety moments every time I was on it. Thanks again to **Sheluby94dreamer **who betad this on a deadline so you wouldn't have to wait another week! I'm in Florida next year (sigh not looking forward to the two days of driving...) so no internet. How ever I'll work on the next chapter for both stories!

Thanks to-

**Izzy-I.R.T-** I'm glad you still like it! **-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-**?** shadow936- **I will!** Bubbley-chan- don't worry** its a pain in the but to log in on something other than a computer, I use my I- touch, I'm glad you like it! **95girl- **oh thank you! It's people like you who keep me writing! **inkypinkykyanna**- Thank you for the advice, I'll continue with this and I agree with you that EACH story has a different voice to it! **Madd Kougar-** haha thanks! Al is just a nickname though. **TheNotedMusician- **Thank you. **Sama-chan-** Thank you so much! **LttlblckKitty-** I believ everyone feels that way but Snake never has a big part so I gave him one! ^.^ **trippingoverair- **Thanks! ^.^ **I I I Jemm I I I- **I'm glad you like and I'll work on the grammar. **elfwand- **sorry that was the beginning know I'm starting with the actual plot line! Non stop action from here!

Anyway bye guys until next time!

Teaser-

"Were the hell are you going Alex!" came the familiar yell making him wince and turn around quickly.

"Go away Tom," he snapped at him shouldering his bag and checking over his gun. He looked back up and Tom was still there along with K-Unit. "What?"

"You didn't actualy think we would let you go alone,"


End file.
